Speak Now
by ILikeToRhymeHerNameWithThings
Summary: Better Than Revenge: "Why'd you ever date that Mudblood anyway?" She asked, pulling apart a lily. Harry's hand tightened around hers. Hermione held her breath, waiting for his reply.   "It was a bet." He lied smoothly.
1. Speak Now

Hermione was smiling at Ginny, urging her to do what she came here to do. Ginny played with her hands, rubbing them up and down on her old, torn up jeans.

"Go ahead, honey. You can do this." Hermione said bracingly. Ginny smiled and took a deep breath.

"You're right." She said, her smile growing. "She's just not right for him. Stephanie… honestly. What was he thinking?" She asked, putting her hand on the car handle, readying herself to leave the car. "I gotta go in there and stop it." Ginny said, pushing the door open and jumping out of the car. She pulled her white tank top down over her studded belt and pulled her long and wavy hair in a messy bun… just the way he liked it. Tucking her thumbs in her back pockets, she walked calmly to the church.

_I am not the kind of girl  
Who should be rudely barging in on a white veil occasion  
But you are not the kind of boy  
Who should be marrying the wrong girl_

The back door was open to let the warm summer air in. Carefully, she crept into the room.

"I dunno if this was a good idea. I mean, do you think that she's right for him?" Draco was saying to Ron in whisper. Ginny smiled.

"Not really, no." Blaise replied, not bothering to lower his voice. "He doesn't look very happy, either." He said. "Quite the contrary, actually." He added as an afterthought.

"Why'd he ask her, d'you reckon?" Ron asked. "It doesn't make sense. It's obvious he still loves Ginny. I just have no idea why he's still with Stephanie." Ginny grinned at her brother's words. "Why he's marrying her…" Ron sighed heavily.

"I dunno, mate. " Draco said hopelessly. "I do wish Ginny would come knock some sense into him." He said. "She's not coming to the wedding is she?" He asked sadly.

"No, she couldn't deal with it." Ron answered, frowning. "Don't blame her, either." He added as an afterthought.

"I don't either." Draco agreed. "But I really wish things hadn't ended the way they did. I really wish it was Ginny Harry was marrying. Not Stephanie." He said sadly. "But you don't always get what you want.." He sounded heartbroken.

"Ginny's so much sweeter and down to earth. And she knows how to stand up for herself. Lets her opinion be known. Stephanie's all… I dunno. I just don't like her very much. She doesn't make Harry happy." Blaise muttered, sounding a little angry. "Ginny's so much better for Harry."

Ginny blushed deeply and slid around their room to where she hoped the bride was. A sickly sweet voice told her to stop.

"Where is she?"

Ginny peeked her head around the corner and saw _her _family: Orange skin. Fake nails. Too much makeup. They were dressed in a pastel pink. Ginny's lip curled up in disgust. Their fake nails were painted an ugly peach color. Ginny looked at her Chucks, mostly covered by her long jeans. The white tips were covered in dirt. And her jeans were ripped. She was most certainly not welcome here.

And she loved it.

"I heard her earlier. She was yelling at Court for something."

Ginny smirked and walked away, quietly as she could. She caught sight of Stephanie in her wedding dress. It looked… dreadfully girly. And awful. Why would someone want to wear something like that? She gagged.

_I sneak in and see your friends, and her snotty little family  
All dressed in pastel  
And she is yelling at a bridesmaid, somewhere back inside a room  
Wearing a gown shaped like a pastry_

Ginny felt gentle hands on her hips. She jumped and turned around.

"You okay?" Hermione whispered. Ginny nodded.

"Did you hear what the guys were saying about all of this?" She asked, grinning. "And did you see her family?" Ginny said, laughing. Hermione nodded, beaming at her.

"You're actually gonna do this?" Hermione asked. Ginny nodded happily.

"I am." And she peeked around the door to see Harry sitting in a room, looking at his hands. He didn't look very happy. He looked rather anxious. And not in the good way you should feel before marrying someone. She wanted to go up to him and whisper in his ear their song that they used to dance to. Now was not the time. She smiled and turned away from this sad sight.

_This is surely not what you thought it would be.  
I lose myself in a daydream where I stand and say,  
Don't say yes, run away now.  
I'll meet you when you're out of the church at the backdoor.  
Don't wait or say a single vow,  
You need to hear me out and they said speak now._

Hermione slipped her hand in Ginny's and pulled her away.

"Let's go get a good seat." Hermione said, winking at her. "You look perfect." She added. Ginny grinned, looking down. She looked the way that _she _hated; just the way Harry _loved. _

Perfect.

Ginny pulled her hair down and let her curls cascade down her back as her and her sister walked down the aisle, hand in hand, to their seat, grinning widely. As they sat down, they spoke in whispers.

"What are you going to say, kitten?" Hermione asked quietly, her eyes full of curiosity. Ginny smiled.

"I dunno." Her chestnut eyes were full of delight and spite. Hermione grinned.

"Really?" She asked softly. Ginny nodded.

"That's the beauty of it, sissy."

_Fun gestures are exchanged and  
the organ starts to play a song that sounds like a death march.  
And I am hiding behind the curtains,  
It seems that I was uninvited by the lovely bride-to-be._

Harry and his boys appeared at the altar. Each one of them looked nervous, nor were they smiling. Harry forced a small smile. Then his eyes landed on Ginny. His bright emerald green eyes lit up like the stars in the sky and he grinned. Ginny had missed those eyes and that smile.

"I knew she'd come." Draco whispered. Harry nodded at him.

"I'm glad she did." He said, rubbing his hands together. "She looks beautiful." He whispered, not moving his eyes from Ginny, who was positively beaming at him. Her familiar eyes were shining.

"Much more beautiful than Stephanie does." Blaise added.

"Oi, mate, here _she _comes." Ron said, frowning slightly. Blaise sighed. Harry's heart filled with dread. _Why _had he done this? It's not like he can just run away. She was grinning as she walked to him with her long hair falling down her back. Harry missed the way Ginny's cascaded down her back in waves.

"Oh, please, Ginny, do something." Harry heard Draco silently pleading. Harry's grin grew as he imagined Ginny in a beautiful dress. Nothing too fancy, nothing too girly_._ Something simple and beautiful. Something that was down to earth and far from ordinary. Something completely Ginny.

_She floats down the aisle like a pageant queen,  
But I know you wish it was me,  
You wish it was me,  
Don't you?_

"Hi, baby." Stephanie said happily as she reached him. She slipped her hand in his and grinned at the pastor. Harry frowned.

"Hi," He said in reply. He glanced over at Ginny. She was frowning and looked rather sad, but in those familiar eyes, he noticed something. She was planning something. Harry grinned.

"Are you ready, honey? Are you gonna do it?" Hermione whispered in Ginny's ear. Ginny grinned.

"When they say speak now, I will." She smiled.

_Don't say yes, run away now  
I'll meet you when you're out of the church at the backdoor  
Don't wait or say a single vow  
You need to hear me out and they said speak now_

Harry kept glancing over his shoulder at Ginny. He heard Draco and Ron and Blaise silently urging her to hurry up. Time was running out. _Come on, Ginny, come on…_

_Don't say yes, run away now,  
I'll meet you when you're out of the church at the backdoor,  
Don't wait or say a single vow,  
Your time is running out, and they said speak now._

Ginny's heart was racing. Her hand was starting to sweat in Hermione's.

"Hurry up, hurry up, hurry up…" Ginny kept whispering over and over. Hermione grinned at her excitement.

"Why not just do it now, Gin?" She asked. Ginny shook her head.

"No, no. That would be rude. I have to wait my turn." She said impatiently. Hermione stifled a laugh. Waiting her turn to stand up and ruin a wedding was rude? Oh, Hermione thought, only Ginny.

Harry looked over his shoulder at Ginny. He smiled at her, passing her a secret message: _Hurry up. Save me. Our time is running out._

_I hear the preacher say speak now or forever hold your peace..  
There's the silence, there's my last chance,  
_

Ginny jumped up from her seat, standing up and grinning nervously at Harry. Draco, Blaise, and Ron were all grinning at her, silently cheering that she was doing what they prayed to Merlin she would do.

"Oh, thank Merlin." Harry muttered as he turned around, putting on a mask of surprise and mock horror. Ginny saw right through it and laughed. At her laugh, Harry's mask faded and he smiled that smile that he reserved only for her.

_I stand up with shaking hands,  
All eyes on me.._

"Harry!" She cried. "You can't do this!" Ginny was smirking and her glowing eyes were full of love. "She's not right for you." She whispered, slowly walking to him. "You just can't! I can't let you live this life…. I know you're not happy." She murmured, nearing him. She grinned widely at the look of horror and outrage on Stephanie's face. Harry didn't seem to notice; all he could see was the angel walking towards him. "You look.. terrified. You're not happy. I know you; I know you by heart. You're not happy. Far from, by the look in your eyes earlier."

_Horrified looks from everyone in the room,  
But I'm only looking at you._

Their eyes locked and neither could blink. Harry reached out and put his hand over her heart, feeling Its exciting race. He grinned as Ginny covered his hand with hers. "You can't do this." She whispered. "You can't do this because I still love you." Hearing Ginny say those words again sent Harry's heart into overdrive. But before he could respond, she was talking again. In that fast voice that she took on when she was upset or when she had a lot to say. Harry missed that voice.

_I am not the kind of girl  
Who should be rudely barging in on a white veil occasion  
But you are not the kind of boy  
Who should be marrying the wrong girl_

"I still love you. You can't throw your life away," with great difficulty, Ginny wretched her eyes from Harry's to glare at his would-be bride. "_on her_." Ginny said, her voice filled with spite. Her eyes were glowing with mirth. And the smirk on her face was wicked.

Harry loved it. It was all so wonderfully Ginny. This was where he belonged. Right here. With Ginny. Not Stephanie where he was annoyed and broken, wishing he was anywhere but where she was. With Ginny, where he was happy and whole, where there was anything he'd do to be by her side. With Ginny, who he loved more than life itself. With Ginny, where he felt safe and secure. With Ginny, who was his everything.

Stephanie was so irate that she couldn't speak.

_Don't say yes, run away now,  
I'll meet you when you're out of the church at the backdoor,  
Don't wait or say a single vow,  
You need to hear me out and they said speak now._

Harry finally ripped his hand from Stephanie's and embraced Ginny. He buried his nose in her hair and smiled and kissed her shoulder, breathing in her sent. She wrapped her finders in his messy hair and kissed him. "Thank you for saving me." He muttered in her ear, grinning. She giggled and jumped on his back, urging him to run away, as quickly as possible. Her long hair covered her eyes as she looked back at Stephanie. She didn't look sad. She looked angry. But nothing in her eyes or expression said she was sad about any of this. It wasn't like she was numb. No, she just looked angry. And, Ginny noted, when Stephanie turned to look at her friend in the front row, she smiled. And that made Ginny angry. But being once again in Harry's arms, the anger faded away quickly as she buried her face in his back, breathing him in and rejoicing in the fact that he was hers again. She wrapped her arms around his neck and bent down to his ear.

"Hurry up!" She said urgently.

_And you said,  
Let's run away now,  
I'll meet you when I'm out of my tux at the backdoor,  
Baby, I didn't say yes,  
So glad you were around when they said speak now._

As Draco followed Harry and Ginny, Hermione jumped on his back, smiling.

"This is perfect." He said happily. "I'm so proud of Ginny."

Hermione grinned.

"I know." She said. "I am, too."

Luna jumped on Blaise's back, smiling at Ron as they passed him. Ron jumped put the door, grinning. Ginny was still on Harry's back, giggling. The sight made Ron very happy. Ginny was grinning widely and Harry was wearing the first real smile any of them had seen in a year. Ginny's eyes were sparkling in the way that they did when she was in Harry's eyes. It made everyone happy.

"Now, Harry, I have one question to ask you." Ginny said softly, her fingers playing with the hair on the back of his head as they sat down under the tree in the nearby park.

"What's that?" Harry asked, intertwining his fingers with hers.

"Of all the girls in the world you could have married _other _than me, why her?" She asked, smirking. Everyone laughed.

"That," Harry said. "is a very good question." He smiled. "I guess I always knew you'd come save me."

"You were right."


	2. Back to December

Images of him flashed through her mind like snapshots from a broken camera. All the memories they shared. All gone..

His bright smile that rivaled that of the sun.

_Snap. Flash. _

His hair falling in his eyes on that rainy night.

_Snap. Flash._

His hand that always fit _perfectly_ in hers.

_Snap. Flash._

His hair blowing in the wind.

_Snap. Flash._

His long fingers in her long hair.

_Snap. Flash. _

His bright and sunny eyes.

_Snap. Flash. _

The feel of his hand in hers in the car.

_Snap. Flash._

The dark days were creeping up. She could feel it.

_Pause. Black. Snap. Flash._

His smile as he offered the perfect red roses.

_Snap. Flash. _

The way his eyes shone as he presented them to her.

_Snap. Flash. _

His smile fading when she turned her back away.

_Snap. Flash._

The confusion and hurt in his eyes as his roses fell to the ground.

_Snap. Flash._

The rain pounding on the cement, him standing in the dark.

_Snap. Flash._

The moonlight shining on him that night.

_Snap. Flash._

Her echoing footsteps in the empty ally.

_Snap. Flash._

His cry of desperation calling after her.

_Snap. Flash. _

The sound of her heels on the old cobblestone, rushing away from him. There was no returning.

_Snap. Flash._

The tears running down her face.

_Snap. Flash._

Her sinking to the ground in that white dress, sobbing into her hands.

_Snap. Flash._

His footsteps as he chased after her.

_Snap. Flash._

His tears mixed with the rain.

_Snap. Flash._

His white shirt sticking to his chest in the pouring down rain.

_Snap. Flash._

The pain in his silver, stormy eyes.

_Snap. Flash._

Her heart breaking at the look in his eyes the last time she saw him.

_Snap. Flash. _

The film broke off there. Unfinished memories forever lost.

She was the one to break his heart. For the first time, she felt the guilt and the regret. She knew what she did was wrong, but she couldn't turn back now. It was too late. Her chocolate eyes fell to the floor, trying to smile. His voice was ringing in her eyes, his eyes were haunting her. She raised her head slowly and her long hair fell as a curtain around her face. She tucked her hair behind her ear shyly and crossed her legs underneath her and looked sadly at her family.

It was June. Six months since she had made the biggest mistake of her life. Six months had the pain been killing her and the regret eating away at her insides. Six months of barely eating, barely sleeping, barely feeling anything other than pain and regret. Six months of… nothing. Six months of trying but not going anywhere. Her sister reached out to take her hand in hers. Hermione welcomed the warmth.

"Honey, it'll all be okay." Ginny reassured her. "Someday, it will all be alright." She promised.

"No, sissy, it won't." Hermione whispered, turning her full attention to her. "He gave me all his love." She said softly, closing her eyes, hiding the pain clouding their depths. "All I gave him was goodbye."

"Hermione, stop beating yourself up over this. It's over. Gone. You can't turn back time and fix it. What's done is done and there's nothing you can do to fix it." Ron said from his chair in the corner of the room. He was focusing on the bowl of popcorn on his lap. Harry threw a pillow at him.

"Shut up!" Harry said, frowning at his best friend. Hermione wrapped herself in a blanket and fell back on the floor by Harry's feet. "You're not helping anything." He reprimanded his brother. He combed his fingers through Hermione's hair. "I know it seems bad now, but it'll get better. With time, you'll heal." He promised. Hermione sighed and shook her head. "Trust me." Harry added. Hermione offered him a small smile.

The phone rang.

Hermione jumped up and ran to the kitchen in her ducky slippers and silk green jammie pants. Her white tank top rose up, exposing her back. Her long wavy hair flew back behind her as she ran to answer. She picked the phone up in a rush.

"Hello?" When she spoke, her soft voice was breathless.

"Erm, hi, Hermione."

Long nights on the phone by the fireplace laughing.

_Snap. Flash._

"Draco?" She whispered. All movement in the living room ceased and everyone turned their attention to her with wide eyes.

"Yeah." Draco muttered.

The blush creeping up his neck to his pale cheeks, somehow lighting his eyes up.

_Snap. Flash._

"Why'd you call?" Hermione asked softly, sinking to the floor.

Butterfly kisses while they were waiting for the waffles to bake.

_Snap. Flash._

"I was wondering… Would you like to meet me at the Three Broomsticks tomorrow?" He asked slowly.

Butterbeer bottles on the kitchen floor, giggling as music played in the background.

_Snap. Flash._

"Erm, sure." Hermione said, trying not to sound too happy and eager. Draco chuckled lightly on the other side of the phone. She was sure he could hear the exuberance in her voice. He knew it so well. "What time?" She asked.

"Three sound good?" He offered. Hermione bit her lip, smiling widely.

"Yup yup, sounds wonderful." She whispered.

"Erm, see you then, I suppose." He said awkwardly.

"I lo.." Hermione trailed off. "Yeah, see you then." She agreed.

"Bye."

And the phone clicked. He'd hung up. Hermione jumped up and ran to the living room.

Her family all looked at her eagerly, awaiting news. Ginny sank to the floor next to Harry, in front of the fire and grinned.

"Well…" She started, leaning her head on Harry's shoulder. "I'm meeting him tomorrow at the Three Broomsticks."

"When?" Ginny asked.

"Three." Hermione stated, her smile growing.

"Really?" Ron asked, sitting straight up in his chair, his popcorn bowl falling to the floor. Ginny idly turned and muttered _" Repairo,"_

"Yup yup." Hermione replied.

"What are you going to say?" Harry asked, looking at her when she sank back to the floor with her hair sprawled out around her head.

"I dunno yet…" She said, frowning. "I _will_ apologize. I feel awful about what I did…." She muttered. "He didn't deserve that."

"I miss him. And Blaise. And his mum's cooking." Ron chipped in. Ginny threw her pillow at him.

"Shut up!" She said angrily. Ron rolled his eyes.

"Just saying."

"Erm. Hello? I'd kinda like some help with what I should say." Hermione said from the floor, her arms out and playing with her hair on the floor. Her eyes were nervous.

"Oh! Right." Ginny said, sitting down again. "Well…" She said, twirling her hair around her finger and biting her lip, a nervous habit she'd picked up from Hermione.

"Just say how sorry you are." Harry suggested. "And how much you've regretted it."

"And how many times you've picked up the phone to call him, dialed his number, then threw the phone down." Ginny said.

"And how much you've been crying." Luna said as she walked down the stairs, brushing her wet hair.

"And how you can't sleep at night." Ron added. "And how you can't eat." Luna sat on the floor next to Hermione and smiled down at her.

"Tell him that you still love him." She said softly.

"And how much you do." Harry added. "And how many letters you've written to him, _even attached them to Hedwig_ and then torn the letter up and thrown it in the fire, 'cause you were too scared of what he would say."

"And all the pain you've felt since that night." Ginny whispered.

Hermione stood up.

"Thank you." She said. "I'll tell him that. But… I'm really tired and I need some sleep." She said, wrapping her blanket around her and slowly walked up the stairs. She was supposed to be happy; she had another chance. But her heart was breaking again. What if he was only doing this so he could yell at her for what she'd done?

She sat in her bed, staring at the ceiling until Ginny tiptoed into her room.

"It's okay. Everything will be alright." She whispered. "This is good for you; you'll be able to mend things up again, maybe have another chance."

Hermione reached her arm into the air, pulling her blankets up, inviting Ginny to lie down. When she did, they both curled up under the sheets while Ginny spoke to Hermione in reassuring tones.

"I promise, kitten. This will be good for you." Ginny promised. Hermione fell asleep with Ginny whispering in her ear, promising her that everything would be alright.

When Hermione woke up, she found that Ginny was gone and the sun was shining on her bed. There was a light knock on the door; like nails tapping on the wood. When Hermione spoke, her voice was hoarse.

"Yes?" She said, slowly standing up and walking over to the closet. Luna walked in, fully dressed and smiling. "You're up early." Hermione said as she stood in front of her closet. She pulled out a red dress, examined it for a moment, and put it back in the closet.

"No, honey, you're up late." Luna countered, walking to stand next to Hermione. "It's nearly one. " She said simply, handing Hermione a black shirt.

"I slept in _that_ late?" Hermione said in shock. She took the shirt, looked at it for a moment, and threw it on the bed. Luna threw a pair of black tights on the bed.

"Yup." She said, pulling a skirt out. "Ginny wanted you to sleep in. Harry told me to wake you up an hour ago, but you wouldn't budge. Oh, and you have a visitor." She said casually, throwing the skirt on the bed and pulling out an emerald dress. "You're wearing your Chucks, aren't you?" Luna asked somewhat sarcastically.

Ignoring her obvious question, Hermione moved back to the most important thing Luna had said. "Who's here?"

"Blaise."

"But.. He's your boyfriend. Why would he want to see me?"

"He wants to take you to see Draco." Ginny said, coming into the room.

"Why? I can manage to get to the Thee Broomsticks on my own." Hermione said defensively.

"I know that," Ginny said softly, sitting on the bed, catching the white shirt Hermione threw to her. "but he said that he's meeting you somewhere else."

"I think you should wear this." Luna said, holding out a pretty white shirt and black jeans. Ginny stood up and took the black jeans back.

"No, wear these." They were faded and worn out jeans with holes in them. Luna handed Hermione her studded belt and held out her old Chucks. Hermione smiled and ran to the bathroom to take a shower.

Luna ran into her boyfriend's loving arms.

"How's Hermione doing?" He asked softly.

"She's trying." Luna replied. "She's really trying." She sighed. "She's just trying to forget and continue on with her life. You can see it in her eyes, though. It's a mask." Luna looked down. "How's Draco?"

"She sounds better than Draco is."

"How d'you mean?" Luna asked inquisitively. Blaise sighed sadly.

"He mopes around the house all day. He doesn't eat. He's falling behind at work. He's having trouble eating and he's not really sleeping. He talks about Hermione all the time. He's written letters. He's tried to call. He's… just not what he used to be. His eyes seem empty. We try to go out and do stuff, and he tries… he really tries. It's not the same."

Luna and Ginny sat on the floor in Hermione's room.

"What d'you think will happen?" Ginny whispered. Luna shrugged.

"I dunno, but I hope it's something good." She sighed. "She needs something good to happen. And from what Blaise is telling me, Draco needs it, too."

"How do you mean?" Ginny asked.

"Well… Blaise said that he hasn't been sleeping much at night. He hasn't been eating. He hasn't been out of the house 'cept for work. He said he's made Draco get up and go out and do stuff with him, but he's never really into it. He said his eyes are empty. He's trying so hard to continue on with his life, but it's so exhausting for him. And he tries so hard to move on and forget about it." Luna looked at her feet on the carpet. "He's done the same thing Hermione's been doing… Writing letters, then tearing them apart. Trying to call, but hanging the phone up. It's killing him, he's just trying not to show it." She brought her eyes back to Ginny. "Just the same as Hermione." Then Luna thought about it. "No, it's worse.. Hermione's hiding it better. But then again, it's just how she is. She's good at hiding things."

"This'll be good for the both of them." Ginny said, smiling uncertainly. The door opened.

"How's Hermione?" Harry asked, sitting down next to Ginny.

"She's in the shower." Luna answered, pointing at the bathroom door. The running water stopped.

"What do you think will happen today?" Harry whispered. Ginny looked at him darkly.

"Anything can happen, honey." She muttered. "We're just hoping for the best."

Hermione came out of the bathroom, smiling.

"You look beautiful." Ginny said, standing up.

Hermione was glowing; her hair was long and flowing down her back, her jeans fit perfectly, covering most of her shoes, so that only the white tips were showing, her white shirt hugged her curves and her eyes were sparkling. She turned pink.

"Thank you." She beamed. Ginny slipped her hand in hers and together, they walked down the stairs and into the kitchen, where Ron and Blaise were talking over a bottle of butterbeer. Blaise stood up when the girls walked into the room. He grinned at her.

"Hi, Blaise!" Hermione said, hugging him. When they pulled apart, Blaise looked at his watch.

"2:30," He stated in his deep voice. "We better get going.."

Blaise stopped Hermione at the front door of their apartment.

"You may not like what you see.." Blaise warned her as he opened the door.

Evidentially, Hermione wasn't the only one excited about this meeting. Draco was pacing back and forth, his hands behind his back.

"Hi, Draco." Hermione said softly. Draco jumped and turned around, his eyes widening. Blaise was right; his stormy eyes were empty. Hermione slowly walked across the room and into his open arms.

She still smells like lavender and honey.

"I'm sorry," She muttered into his chest. "I'm so sorry." But Draco could only focus on the way she smelled, the sound of her voice again, the feel of holding her in his arms again.

_I'm so glad you made time to see me,  
How's life? So, tell me, how's your family?  
I haven't seen them in a while..  
You've been good, busier than ever,  
We small talk; work and the weather,  
Your guard is up and I know why…  
'Cause the last time you saw me is still  
Burned in the back of your mind:  
You gave me roses and I left them there to die…_

She stood in his arms, with her arms around her waist and her face buried in his chest. She listened to the steady beat of his heart, the sound of him breathing. With great force, Hermione pulled back and stared into his eyes.

"You have no idea how sorry I am, Draco. No idea.." She started. "I still love you; I never stopped loving you." She whispered. "You have no how much I regret that night. And I am so, so, so, so, so, so sorry."

_So this is me swallowing my pride,  
Standing in front of you,  
Saying I'm sorry for that night..  
And I go back to December all the time.  
Turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you,  
Wishing I realized what I had when you were mine.  
And I go back to December, turn it around and make it all right,  
I go back to December all the time._

They had migrated to the couch and Hermione was crying as she sat on Draco's lap.

"I'm so sorry. I wish… I wish I could go back. I wish I could go back and change that night. What I did was wrong and I regret it. It's been killing me the past six months."

"I know.. And.. I'm sorry, too." Draco said softly. Hermione looked at him with wide eyes.

"Why are _you_ sorry?" She asked.

"I should have ran after you." He said quietly. "I should have stopped you. I could have stopped all this pain."

"Oh, honey, I don't know if I would have listened at the time."

"You would have… I saw you in the ally, crying." He said. "Why'd you do it?" He finally asked. Hermione sighed, dreading this question.

"I don't know. I honestly don't." She whispered. "I dream about it every night, trying to think… why did I run? Why did I leave you? What happened?" Hermione grasped his hand tightly. "All I know, though, is that it was a mistake." She stared into his stormy silver eyes. "The biggest mistake of my life." Hermione said softly. "I'm so, so, so, so, so sorry, so, so, so-"

Draco stopped her by kissing her. Hermione leaned further into the kiss, letting the tears flow and allowing herself to run her fingers through his hair. She tasted a small amount of alcohol on his breath. But the taste of pancakes and syrup overpowered it.

_These days I haven't been sleeping,  
Staying up playing back myself leaving,  
And I think about summer, all the beautiful times,  
I watched you laughing from the passenger side,  
Realized I loved you in the fall…  
Then the cold came when fear crept into my mind,  
You gave me all your love and all I gave was goodbye…_

Draco tightened his grip on her hips when they pulled apart. Hermione's glowing smile lit up her face and seeing her smile once again, his heart finally started beating again.

"I really am sorry," She whispered again. "I mean.. if that was the.. er, last kiss, I still want you to know how sorry I am." Hermione frowned. "I haven't been sleeping, you know. Or eating. Or much of anything, really."

_So this is me swallowing my pride,  
Standing in front of you,  
Saying I'm sorry for that night..  
And I go back to December all the time.  
Turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you,  
Wishing I realized what I had when you were mine,  
And I go back to December, turn around and change my own mind.  
I go back to December all the time._

Draco shook his head.

"I'm sorry, too. I really should have stopped you. I could have stopped this whole thing from ever happening. I could have stopped you and we could have talked it all out."

"I was scared, Draco. Scared.. I'm used to heartbreak and I wanted to end it on my own terms this time. But I ended it too soon and I realized that it was a mistake. I wanted to stop myself from falling too hard again, but it was too late. I was just terrified of you leaving me and I didn't want that to happen. I was scared, and that's… that's all I can say. That's why I ran. I was too scared."

_I miss your tan skin, your sweet smile,  
So good to me, so right,  
And how you held me in your arms that September night,  
First time you ever saw me cry.  
Maybe this is wishful thinking,  
Probably mindless dreaming,  
If we loved again,  
I swear I'd love you right.  
I'd go back in time and change it,  
But I can't…  
And if the chain is on your door,  
I understand._

"And if you don't want this to continue, if you don't want to finish our story, it's fine.. I only want you to be happy at this point." Hermione whispered, still staring into Draco's stormy eyes. Draco shook his head.

_So this is me swallowing my pride,  
Standing in front of you,  
Saying I'm sorry for that night..  
And I go back to December all the time.  
Turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you,  
Wishing I realized what I had when you were mine,  
And I go back to December, turn around and change my own mind.  
I go back to December all the time.  
All the time.._

"Our story is still unfinished. We can't leave it without a proper ending; a happy ending. We have to keep writing." Draco said, smiling. "But only in your handwriting, 'cause you're much neater." He finished, beaming at her, his eyes alight with happiness. Hermione beamed at him.

"Give me the quill and I'll finish our story."


	3. Sparks Fly

"Prongs!" Lily cried, running to him where he sat under the tree. Finding that running in her pointe shoes after class was a bad idea, she crashed right into him. Her laughter filled his ears as toppled over him, sending them both face first in the green grass. James laughed and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her down safely to his lap. She was still in her dance uniform-pointe shoes, tights, leotard, and skirt still on, James found her beautiful.

"What is it, Lily Flower?" He asked, smiling. Lily grinned at him, glowing with pride.

"Well… I got a solo in the showcase in July!" She cried, beginning to take off her pointe shoes. James beamed at her.

"Really? Ooohhh! I'm so proud of you!" He said happily, kissing her. Lily beamed at him and pointed her feet as she threw the shoes under the tree. She slowly began to take out the many bobby pins that had been holding her long but heavily layered hair back. James held out his hand as she placed them one by one in his offered hand.

"Why didn't you change today?" James asked curiously. Lily offered him another smile and pointed and flexed her feet, trying to regain some feeling in them. James cringed at the bruises and cuts on her feet and ankles.

"I was so excited to tell my wonderful boyfriend." She said happily. James shook his head, still grinning. Lily threw a black tank top over the pink of her leotard and slipped her Chucks on, throwing her pointe shoes into her bag. She removed the remaining bobby pins from her hair before shaking her curls out. They reached her waist elegantly. She sighed happily. James put the bobby pins in a case and threw them in her dance bag.

"I've been waiting to do that for the past hour." She said, standing up. James followed her lead and wrapped his hand around hers, throwing her bag over his left shoulder.

"How was class today?" He asked as Lily began to swing their hands back and forth.

"Oh, it was tiring. You know how much she works us." Lily sighed, slightly frowning. "But it was loads of fun! She said I was best in class and offered me a solo performance at the showcase in July." She smiled happily and began to skip, dragging James behind her. James vaguely wondered how her feet didn't hurt from all the cuts and bruises.

"I never understand," He said, pulling her back to him. "how you have so much energy after dance."

"Only on days when you pick me up!" Lily said brightly. She stopped and turned to face him. "Can we get ice cream?" She begged. James, who could never say no to Lily's glowing smile, nodded.

"Where to, my dear?" He asked playfully. Lily's eyes lit up and she began to run again, dragging him in her footsteps.

_The way you move is like a full on rainstorm  
and I'm a house of cards,  
You're the kinda reckless that she send me running,  
But I kinda know I won't get far._

Lily offered James a lick of her black cherry chocolate ice cream as she took his mint chocolate chip cone out of his hands. Taking a bite of it, she smiled softly. But James saw the mysterious glint in her emerald eyes. Suddenly, Lily jumped up out of her seat and ran over to where James was sitting. She sat on his lap, looking innocent. James eyed the ice cream in her hands nervously.

"Hi, Lily." He said, slowly wrapping his arms around her waist. He moved his right hand a little up her back, then slid it over her tummy, then very lightly over her arm. His hand enclosed around her wrist softly and he slid his fingers over her long ones and tried to grab the cone in her hand. He managed to wrap his hands around it before Lily had crushed it in her hand. But Lily Evans didn't stop there. She proceeded the smash the rest of it in James's face. His mouth dropped in surprise as he dropped Lily to the floor. She stood up, laughing. There was ice cream covering her hands. She looked at them for a moment before leaning over to James, hiding her hands behind her back.

"Hello, James." She said happily. She smiled at him and cupped his face. James jumped back and shook his head.

"No! I already have enough ice cream on my face!" He cried, smirking. Lily didn't listen. She walked closer to him and wrapped her arms around his neck. She shrank slightly as she slipped her shoes off.

_You stood there, in front of me,  
Just close enough to touch,  
Close enough to hope you couldn't  
See what I was thinking of._

When they broke apart, Lily looked over his shoulder and smiled widely. Her eyes lit up as she pulled James out of the ice cream shop. They walked out and were instantly drenched; rain was pouring in buckets. Lily cringed horribly as she pulled I across the sidewalk. James looked down at her bare feet. They were covered in bandages from dance.

"Where'd your shoes go?" He asked, looking down at her feet, frowning. Lily shrugged and pointed to the ice cream shop. Her shoes were sitting on the chair, covered in ice cream. James sighed again as he looked back up at her.

"Never frown because you'll never know who is falling in love with your smile." Lily said, tracing his lips. He smiled at her touch. Lily stood on her toes, cringing as she did so, and met his lips.

_Drop everything now,  
Meet me in the pouring rain,  
Kiss me on the sidewalk, take away the pain.  
'Cause I see sparks fly whenever  
You smile.  
_

They stood there for what felt like hours, kissing the rain. Lily's chiffon skirt from dance was dripping water and James's hair was falling into his eyes, causing the rain water to fall into their kiss. When they broke apart, Lily was grinning widely and her emeralds were sparkling. Lily looked absolutely beautiful in the rain. Even with her eyeliner running down her face and her lipstick fading, she was so stunningly and heartbreakingly beautiful and James admired her for that. Her smile was radiant, and it reminded him of the sun breaking the stormy clouds.

_Get me with those green eyes, baby,  
As the lights go down,  
Give me something that'll haunt me  
When you're not around,  
'Cause I see sparks fly whenever  
You smile._

Her soft eyes searched his face eagerly. It looked as though she was trying to memorize his sharp features. She placed her hands on either side of his face and stared into his hazel eyes. She smiled.

"I love you." Lily whispered. James smiled widely.

"What?" He asked. He'd never heard those beautiful words slide off her tongue.

"I love you, James Potter." Lily said, smiling. James kissed her passionately.

"I love you, too, my beautiful Lily." He whispered against her lips. She blushed at his words and kissed him again.

* * *

"Lily?" James said, twirling a strand of her hair around his fingertip. She looked up at him from her spot on his chest.

"James?" She smirked. James smiled and kissed her forehead.

"Do you think we'd ever get married someday? Or what if we have a baby?" He said, his eyes shining. Lily turned around and sat up, beaming at him.

"We'll have a beautiful wedding," She promised.

"I hope we have a daughter." James smiled. Lily laughed.

"I hope we have a son." She giggled.

"We'll have one of each." James promised. Lily giggled again.

"Why are you asking about this now?" She asked, tilting her head slightly to the right. James laughed at that.

"I dunno…" He said softly. "I just… I have a feeling."

"You have a feeling about what?"

"That someday, we're gonna get married." He said. He put his hand in his pocket. Lily smiled.

"Do you really?" She asked, beaming. James nodded.

"You know, my mum loves you," Lily said, wrapping her arms around her waist and burying her face in his chest. "but my dad doesn't like you." She continued, placing her hand over his heart. "He thinks you're too reckless. He says I need something more stable."

"And I'm not stable enough for you?" James asked, frowning.

"Nah, you're not stable enough for my dad." Lily corrected him. "You're just perfect for me. Reckless and dangerous… just what I've always wanted." Lily smiled.

"How much do you love me, Lily?" James asked. Lily pulled away from him and looked up into his eyes.

"More than anything." She whispered, smiling softly. "But you know that." Her smile grew bigger as she moved closer to him. James grinned at her and pulled the box out of his pocket, hiding it from her. Lily continued to stare into his eyes, reading them.

"Do you love me enough to marry me?" He asked, opening to box and presenting it to her. Lily gasped in surprise.

"Are you serious?" She murmured, her eyes wide. James nodded. Lily ran her fingers under his shining and worried eyes and traced his lips that were twisted up into a wide smile.

_My mind forgets to remind me  
You're a bad idea…  
You touch me once and It's really something,  
You find that I'm even better than what  
You imagined I would be.  
I'm on my guard for the rest of the world,  
But with you, I know it's no good._

Lily kissed him softly.

"I love you enough to marry you, James." She whispered. "I love you more than enough to marry you."

"Really?" James asked, his eyes wide. Lily nodded. James smiled at her and took the ring out of the velvet box and Lily gave him her left hand. Looking directly into Lily's eyes, James slid the ring on her slender finger and brought it to his lips. "I love you, Lily." He whispered against her hand.

_And I could wait patiently,  
But I really wish you would  
Drop everything now,  
Meet me in the pouring rain,  
Kiss me on the sidewalk,  
Take away the pain.  
'Cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile._

"You're getting married?" Sirius exclaimed upon seeing the glittering ring on Lily's finger. James smiled and Lily giggled. But before either could speak, Remus spoke.

"Does this really come as a surprise to you, Padfoot?" He said quietly, staring at the small but beautiful ring on Lily's finger. "It was bound to happen sooner or later." He pointed out, reaching for Lily's hand, who handed it to him, beaming. He took it his hand delicately and examined the ring closely. "Is this your mother's ring, James?" Remus asked, looking up at James. James nodded happily. Remus looked back at Lily. "He must really love you," He smiled. "he wouldn't give this ring to anybody."

"Why is it that James always gets the pretty girls?" Sirius asked, smirking.

"Oh, please, Sirius. Look at all the girls you've dated." Lily laughed.

"Yeah, Padfoot, how many girls are you up to now?" James smirked.

"Erm… I dunno," He answered, grinning. "too many to count, mate."

"See? That's what's sad. You move around too much. Why don't you give any of them a real chance? I mean… other than sleeping with them." Remus said. "Try having a normal relationship, you know, without just shagging the girl a couple times before moving on to the next unsuspecting victim." Then Remus smirked. "Besides, who wouldn't want you with your _charming _personality?"

"Oh, shut up, Moony." Sirius smirked. He threw a stick at him. "I _do_ have a very _enchanting _personality!"

"Remi has a point, though, Pads." Lily said fairly, smiling at Sirius. "You need to give these girls a chance."

"I do! I gave that one girl… Lindsay a chance." Sirius retorted. "And that lasted for quite a while."

"Two and a half months." James said, remembering the girl. He'd rather liked her.

"And that other girl… Mia. We dated for a while."

"And by dating, you mean she was your fuck buddy?" James laughed. Sirius glared at him.

"That's not exactly true."

"Oh, shut up, Sirius, you know it is." Lily said, lightly kicking him. "And anyway, it doesn't really count 'cause you two never actually went on a date. You spent too much time in broom cupboards and empty bathrooms and classrooms. It was more of a 'friends with benefits' kinda thing."

"She was pretty good, though." Sirius said.

"Come on! We don't wanna know that!" Remus said, laughing. Sirius rolled his eyes.

"You just wish you could get some action, Moony." He said. Remus rolled his eyes.

"You've meet my most recent girlfriend, have you not?"

"Yeah, and she seems very…"

"Sirius Black, I swear to god, if you finish that sentence, I will hex you." Remus said darkly.

"You don't even know what I was gonna say!" Sirius protested.

"Yeah, but I know you well enough."

"I like her, Remi." James said, playing with the ring on Lily's finger. She was smiling and picking at the green grass. She slipped her shoes off and they all cringed at the cuts and bruises. "She's very nice and pretty. I think you two make a very nice couple."

"Whoa, who are you and what have you done with my Jamsie?" Sirius looked at James, his eyes wide. James laughed.

"Really, I'm serious."

"No you're not! I'm Sirius!"

Everyone ignored him.

"Really, Padfoot, you have to admit… Remi and Bethany make a very cute couple." Lily said fairly, staring at Sirius, who sighed in defeat.

"I know they do." He said. "But not as cute as you two!"

"Well, no one's as cute as we are." Lily smiled. Remus and Sirius nodded.

"That's true."

"_Have_ you gotten any action?" Sirius suddenly asked, looking at Remus.

"Seriously?" Remus said, rolling his eyes. "Are you really asking me that question?"

"Well, then. It's true; our Moony is still a-"

"Sike." James said, winking at Remus.

"What?"

"Yeah, remember that one girl he dated a while back? Her name was… er, Jennifer." He said. "And, well, they-"

"Guys, seriously, stop talking about my sex life."

"Well, we never get to! How are supposed to know if you really aren't a-"

" 'Cause I'm not!"

"Well, it's no secret that I'm not. And of course James and Lily aren't. And we never hear about you, Remi. It's not cool." Sirius said, grinning at his best friend. "So, please enlighten us, Remus." Sirius looked at Remus expectantly. Remus cleared his throat and turned red. Lily giggled.

"It's not that hard, Moony, honestly…" She laughed. Remus rolled his eyes.

"He just doesn't wanna reveal the secrets of his non-existent sex life." Sirius said, smirking. "He's too much of a good boy to be evolved in such vulgar activities." He laughed. "Aren't you, Remi?"

"Sike," James said again. "He secretly sneaks out every night."

"Well, Prongs, you know, Moony _is_ a werewolf." Sirius said, laughing. "And you know, we _do_ sneak out with him to, you know, do his business."

"Nah, not during the full moon." James corrected himself. "I've seen him. And.. he comes back looking like…"

"James, seriously." Remus said, turning bright red. Lily giggled again.

"Looking like?" Sirius asked, his eyes shining. Remus frowned.

"I've been sneaking out to see Taylor every night." He muttered. Everyone laughed.

"I thought you were going out with Bethany!" Lily said, giggling. Sirius's eyes widened.

"Oh my god! Remus John Lupin! Are you…"

"Are you dating Bethany by day and shagging Taylor by night?" James laughed. Remus blushed.

"Oh, Jamsie, our little Remi is finally growing up." Sirius said fondly, playfully ruffling Remus's hair. Remus shook him off.

"Nah, I ended it with Bethany a couple weeks ago." He explained. "And… well, Taylor just… happened."

"She just happened?" Lily giggled.

"Yeah, we just happened."

"How d'you mean?"

"Oh, by the way, James, Jennifer was just a girlfriend. We never did anything." Remus said, looking at James. Lily sighed and pulled her dance bag over to her.

"I'll be right back. I gotta get dressed for dance." She said, and threw her pointe shoes at James, who caught them and looked at her curiously. "Hold them for me 'till I get back, kay?"

"God, I'll never understand how she can do this." James said, putting her shoes next to him. "Have you seen her feet?" They all cringed.

"Anyway, how d'you mean, you and Taylor just happened?" He asked Remus.

"It's kinda hard to explain." Remus muttered, still staring at Lily's shoes. "We were just… talking in the library one night, and well… she kinda came at me."

"She kinda came at you?" Sirius clarified, tilting his head to the side curiously. Remus nodded, bringing his eyes up and looking at his brothers.

"Yeah," He started, playing with his hands. "It was like, one minute we were just talking about… something. And then we were kissing." Remus said, once again staring at Lily's torn up and trashed shoes; she'd need new shoes soon. The ribbons were fraying. "She attacked me. I mean, in a good way, but then… well…"

"In the library?" Sirius exclaimed, his eyes wide. Remus nodded, smiling. "Oh, Jamsie, it really _does_ seem look like our little Moony _is_ growing up! Doing the dirty in the library!" Sirius said proudly. James laughed.

"Oh, Remi, I'm proud of you." James smiled. Remus laughed and shook his head.

"You know, I think you are the only guys in the world that would be _this_ proud of it." He laughed. "Only you two."

"Oh, and that's the reason you love us, Moony." Sirius smiled. Remus rolled his eyes.

"I s'pose so." He smirked.

"Hi, guys!" Lily beamed, skipping over to the group. She plopped down in James's lap and took her shoes from Remus. She began to slip them on and tie the fraying red ribbons around her ankles and smiled widely when she was done.

"Ready for dance?" James asked. Lily shook her head and took all the bobby pins from her bag.

"Here, hold these." She said and began to pull her curls up in a neat bun. She took the bobby pins from her fiancé's hand and tucked in the hair that wouldn't fit. "Now I'm ready!" James rose from his spot and Lily jumped on his back. James looked back at his friends.

"I'll be back," He said. And with that, he ran off with his fiancé giggling happily in his ears. James dropped her at the entrance of her studio and kissed her passionately before she skipped through the doors, leaving James by himself for the next two hours.

"Have fun, Lils. I love you." James said catching her hand and pulling her back to him.

"I love you, too, James." Lily smiled softly. She kissed his cheek and ran back inside. She turned around and smiled at him again. James waved at her and Lily disappeared. He stuck his hands in the front pockets of his jeans and began to walk back over to his friends, who were still talking about Remus's sex life. James laughed and fell next to Sirius.

"How long is class?" Remus asked as James plopped down to the ground.

"Two hours." He said, frowning. "I will just _never _understand how she can do this. It's crazy. She's killing herself with her dancing. I mean, I know it makes her happy and everything, but… have you seen how thin she is?"

"Well… She does pointe, mate." Sirius said, patting James on the back. James frowned and nodded. "Isn't her teacher really strict on the weight and stuff?"

"My sister did pointe for a while." Remus offered. "She was… dangerously thin. Her instructor had even gave them a diet. She stopped following it and gained about twenty pounds." He looked at the ground. "She got kicked out."

"Are you serious?" James asked, his eyes wide in fear. Remus nodded sadly.

"Yeah, they're really strict on it." Remus said, frowning. "But it's what makes her happy, Prongs. She's doing better than my sister was… Lily looks healthy and happy."

"She's still pretty thin."

"I know, but she's healthy, isn't she?" Sirius asked, frowning at James. "She's not like _dangerously_ thin. She's not starving herself or throwing it all up. Lily's happy and she knows how to take care of herself, Jamsie."

"I know…" James scowled. "But still…"

"There is no 'but still', James, she's taking care of herself. Lily's a smart girl and she knows what's right and what's wrong. She's doing perfect, James." Remus comforted James. "She's fine. Just trust her."

"I do trust her! I'm just saying… It kinda worries me sometimes. I see some of the girls in her class," James muttered. "I don't mean to be mean here, but they look _disgusting_ with how thin they are."

"And does Lily look like that? No, she doesn't. She's perfectly healthy." Remus said. "Just leave it and watch her…. If she starts to look like them, that's when you need to start getting worried."

"I know…"

"I still don't get how you got Lily to agree to marry you." Sirius laughed, changing the subject. James threw a handful of grass at him, smiling. "I mean, honestly…"

"Oh, shut up, Pads." James said teasingly. "Has the thought ever crossed your twisted mind that she might actually love me?"

"Of course it has! But… the question is _how_ she loves you. _Why_ she loves you." Sirius said, trying and failing to keep a straight face.

"If you're suggesting that James spiked her coffee with a love potion," Remus smirked, "Then you're crazy. But then again… He could have Charmed her."

"I Charmed her?" James repeated, raising his eyebrows. Sirius and Remus stared at him for a moment before turning to look at each other, smiling, then faced James again and nodding. James rolled his eyes. "You two are delusional. I'm serious- Don't you dare, Padfoot- She really does love me! _Unlike _Sirius, I actually _do _have a decent and _charming_ personality. I don't shag a girl and leave her." James stuck his tongue out at the Sirius.

"You used to." Sirius pointed out. James slightly blushed before shaking his head.

"No, that was always your thing. I was the good boy and stayed with the girl _after_ I shagged her." James retorted. Sirius sighed.

* * *

James stood at the front of the church, looking nervous. Sirius stood behind him, being his Best Man, he was doing the best to calm his brother down.

"She loves you. It'll be fine. Lily's not gonna run out on you, Prongs. I promise." Sirius said soothingly in his ear. Remus nodded in feverish agreement.

"She looks beautiful." He added. James smiled. "I saw her earlier. She's just as nervous as you are, mate." Remus assured him. Peter stood there, looking just as scared as James did.

The piano started to play. James's heart went into overdrive and he lost his breath. Lily walked down the aisle, the sunlight following her every step. She was beautiful. Beyond beautiful. Perfect. She was looking at him as though he was the only person left on earth, and she was smiling that special smile that was only reserved for James. When Lily finally reached James, she slipped her hand in his and faced him, her eyes shining with love. James couldn't focus on the words the priest was saying; he could only see Lily's glowing smile.

"I do," He finally whispered, looking into Lily's emerald eyes. Lily's smile, if possible, grew bigger.

"I do," Lily murmured. James had never heard such beautiful words.

"You may kiss the bride."

_I'll run my fingers through your hair,  
and watch the lights go wild.  
Just keep keeping your eyes on me,  
It's just wrong enough to make it feel right  
and lead me up the staircase.  
Won't you whisper soft and slow,  
I'm captivated by you, baby, like a  
fireworks show. _

Lily and James escaped the crazy reception that Sirius and Remus had taken over. It was raining outside and Lily's white wedding dress clung to her as she rested her arms on her husband's shoulders. The beat of the rain on the pavement was the music they danced to. Their first dance. It was private and peaceful. Something only they would remember, something they would only know. Lily's perfect curls unfurled and covered James's hands. Lily moved the hair out of his hazel eyes and kissed him. It was the perfect ending to a perfect day as the full moon and stars shone down on them. James froze in his tracks, terrified. Lily looked up and her eyes widened.

"Full moon." James whispered, his eyes widening. He looked at Lily, who nodded.

"Remus needs you more right now." She said, kissing him. James looked reluctant to leave her, but when he saw Sirius and Peter rushing Remus out of the hall, James followed and the familiar routine began. Remus screamed out in pain before transforming into the monster that he so feared. A stag, a dog, and a rat all ran after the wolf as it ran into the forest.

Lily paced back and forth in the pouring rain, biting her lip. She knew that they all knew what they were doing; they'd been doing it for years and years now. But every time they left, Lily not only feared for James, but she worried about the other Marauders. Especially Remus. Of course, it was always hardest on him. She stayed in her dress and in the exact spot her and James had danced hours before. As the morning sun rose, Lily ran to the group. James and Sirius were supporting Remus carefully while Peter trailed behind, watching Remus almost fearfully. Remus smiled tiredly at Lily.

"I'm so sorry, Lily. We didn't realize…" He whispered. Lily shook her head and threw her arms around him and kissed his cheek.

"Don't be silly, Remus. It's okay. I'm just glad you lot are all okay. I always worry." She pulled back and assessed the group. Sirius had a new cut on his cheek and James was hiding bleeding hands. James, Lily noticed, also had a cut on his forehead that was bleeding down into his eyes. She shuddered. Peter seemed unharmed, though he did look tired. Sirius wiped the blood from his cheek and James wiped his hand on his pants as they carefully let go of Remus, setting him on the cobblestone stairs. He yawned and looked around. His eyes widened at the fresh wounds that both Sirius and James were trying desperately to hide from him. Before he could speak, Sirius sat next to him and patted him on the back.

"It's all good, Moony. It doesn't even hurt." He smoothly lied. Remus, being as exhausted as he was, didn't detect the lie. They all sat on the cobblestone stairs next to Lily's heels and Remus fell fast asleep on Sirius's shoulder. Lily looked at him sadly.

"Really, Sirius, how much does it hurt?" Lily asked quietly. Sirius frowned.

"Like a bitch." He whispered. Lily turned to James.

"How are your hands?" She asked. James shook his head.

"They're bleeding a lot." He sighed. "He cut my hand really badly when we were trying to calm him right before the moon was setting and the sun was rising. We hid it from him, but…" James looked at Sirius. "He always sees the scars."

"And the scars never really heal." Sirius added. He nodded over in Peter's direction. "He's lucky, though, he never seems to get hurt. I guess being so small helps reduce the risk of injury." He whispered. Peter didn't seem to hear him.

"I love Remus, though, that's we keep doing it." James said. He held out his arms to Lily, who walked into them and wrapped her arms around his waist, burying her face in his chest. James hugged her tight.

"I'm just glad you all are okay." She sighed. Sirius looked over Lily's head and frowned at James. James shook his head very slightly, and Sirius kept his mouth shut. He looked at Remus sadly and pulled a leaf out of his brown hair. Remus continued to sleep soundly on Sirius's shoulder. Lily reached up and wiped the blood off of James's face and kissed him. The touch of her lips relieved the pain and he closed his eyes, breathing her in.

_Drop everything now,  
Meet me in the pouring rain,  
Kiss me on the sidewalk, take away the pain.  
'Cause I see sparks fly whenever  
You smile.  
_

"I love you, James." Lily whispered as she lay on his chest, watching the night sky, waiting for the fireworks. "You're the best husband any girl could ever ask for."

"I love you, too, my beautiful Lily Flower."

"Dude. Seriously. We're right here." Sirius said, throwing a flower at them. James sighed.

"You don't have to be over here, Pads." He pointed out.

"Yes I do."

The first firework burst into the sky and the light lit up Lily's eyes and she smiled in amazement.

_The sparks fly,  
Oh, baby smile,  
The sparks fly.. _


	4. Enchanted

Luna looked down at her pretty black dress she had borrowed from Ginny. Her long black nails ran through her hair as she looked nervously around the room. So many people she didn't know. She'd been to parties similar to this and still, she didn't know anyone. Maybe it was the fact that Luna looked so bored while she stood around, watching everyone else. She was standing alone, and she felt like the spotlight was shining on her and everyone was pointing and laughing at her. Luna looked up at the ceiling. Fairies were flying above the party, reminding her of the Yule Ball. As she looked around, nervously tucking her long blond hair behind her ear, a woman came up to her. She had dark hair and green eyes. She was wearing a black dress with a peculiar red design. She looked like she was Luna's age.

"Hello," The woman said brightly.

"Er, hi?" Luna replied timidly. The woman smiled at her. Luna forced a smile.

"I'm Sara." She said, holding out a hand for Luna to shake. Slowly, Luna shook Sara's hand.

"Erm, I'm Luna." She forced another smile at her. This girl was very… perky. Luna wasn't sure if she liked it. Soon enough, she was surrounded by a wall of people. She was starting to feel crowded.

_Here I was again tonight forcing laughter, faking smiles  
Same old tired, lonely place  
Walls of insincerity  
Shifting eyes and vacancy vanished when I saw your face  
All I can say is it was enchanting to meet you_

"Excuse me," Luna politely, trying to squeeze through the wall. As soon as she could breathe again, she pulled her hair up in a messy bun, leaving a couple of loose strings of hair around her face. She looked around the room, desperate for something to drink. Then Luna's bright blue eyes met a pair of dark eyes. His eyes were deep and captivating. Luna's lonely feeling disappeared. Her feet seemed to be rooted to the spot. The candles in the chandelier suddenly went out and the only light was now provided by the fairies. Cool, fresh air flew in through the open windows. The whole room seemed to go silent and the spotlight now shone on the boy with captivating eyes and Luna. Luna let her hair fall to her waist in curls and the wind came and blew it back.

_Your eyes whispered "Have we met?"  
Across the room your silhouette starts to make its way to me  
The playful conversation starts  
Counter all your quick remarks like passing notes in secrecy  
And it was enchanting to meet you  
All I can say is I was enchanted to meet you_

Before she knew it, he was standing in front of her. He was…. For lack of a better word, _beautiful_.

"Hello," He said in a voice as smooth and soft as velvet.

"Hi," Luna said breathlessly. The moon found its way through the window.

"I'm Blaise." He said in his velvet voice. "And you are?" He asked with a wide and glowing smile. Luna beamed at him.

"I'm Luna." She said in the same breathless voice. And Blaise offered his hand to her. Luna quickly took it and he led her outside. They settled in the garden behind the palace. Luna hated to say this, but it was like… for her, at least, _love at first sight._. how cliché. But she just couldn't stop looking at him.

"You look familiar." Blaise said softly, moving her hair lightly out of her eyes. Luna blushed and pulled her hair up in a messy ponytail and a few loose strands framed her face beautifully. The cool wind felt wonderful on her sweaty skin.

"I do?" She said, smiling at him. Blaise nodded.

"I'm absolutely sure I've seen you somewhere before." He confirmed. Luna blushed again. "You look pretty when you blush," He added, running a long finger over her cheekbone. This only caused Luna to turn even redder. He laughed softly. Luna beamed at him.

"Where d'you think you've seen me before?" She asked, tilting her head to the side curiously. Blaise didn't respond at first, he just continued to look at her. He studied her face, her hands, her dress, her _body_. He finally spoke, looking into her clear blue eyes.

"I dunno…" He muttered. His captivating eyes looked slightly aggravated; he hated when he didn't have the answers.

"Where'd you go to school?" Luna asked, offering some help. Blaise smiled.

"Hogwarts." He responded. "You?" He asked formally. Luna burst out laughing.

"Hogwarts; I was in Ravenclaw." She laughed, taking her heels off. Blaise laughed.

"I was in Slytherin." He responded. "Oh, don't give me that look!" He added when she shot him a furtive look.

"Well?" Luna giggled.

"Well… my best friend was, well, still is, Draco Malfoy-"

"My best friend is dating him!" Luna exclaimed. "It's getting pretty serious, too." She then looked around, half expecting Sirius, Harry's godfather, to jump out of a bush and yell, "No you're not! I am!"; He'd developed a habit of doing that lately. It was funny at first.. Now it's just… No.

"Really?" Blaise said, squinting his eyes. "Hermione Granger?"

"Yes!" Luna smiled happily. "She's like my sister! She really does love Draco. I think she might've mention you once or twice…" She trailed off, looking back. She didn't ever remember hearing Blaise's name. Well, maybe once, when Ginny had asked where Hermione'd been all night.

"Oh!" Blaise suddenly exclaimed. "That's why you look so familiar!"

"Erm, what?" Luna said, questions swimming in her eyes.

"Yeah! Hermione has a picture of you, her, and Ginny in Draco's room!" He said, very happy that he had finally answered his own question. When Luna looked at him with her head tilted to the side, he elaborated. "Well… Hermione sleeps over a lot." He added. Luna laughed.

"I know." She giggled. "Harry gives her hell for it."

"Well, yeah, I would imagine so." Blaise laughed. "Hermione talks about you a lot. You and Ginny. Harry, too."

"Awww, really?" But before Blaise could answer, Luna heard bells in her ear. It was eerie, but somehow Luna understood that she couldn't stay any longer. She gathered her heels and looked at him.

"I'm really, really, really sorry, Blaise." Luna said, sitting down next to him again. The clock chimed midnight and Luna thought of the irony. What was this, Cinderella? "But.. I need to go." She frowned sadly. Blaise looked at her.

"Is this one of those Cinderella stories?" He asked, smiling ironically. " 'Cause if it is, I'm going to have to keep one of your heels." He said, smiling slightly. "That's how Cinderella works, isn't it?"

"You're right," Luna smiled, taking off her left heel and dropping it to the ground. "But, Prince Charming, you also have to find the shoe on the staircase after I run quickly away. But.. seeing as we have to stairs.. I'll just leave it here." And she placed it under a beautiful flower and kissed his cheek before running away. Blaise watched her run with her hair flying behind her and her pretty dress clinging to her curves. He heard her bare feet slam again and again on the cold pavement. She was beautiful. Even more beautiful than the picture he'd seen her in. He'd have to move that picture out into the living room. Blaise slowly rose and took the heel from under the lily. It was strappy and black and he held it suspended on his long finger as he walked in the opposite direction. He looked at the full moon and tucked his free hand in his pocket, seeing her glowing face behind his eyes.

_This night is sparkling, don't you let it go.  
I'm wonderstruck, blushing all the way home.  
I'll spend forever if you knew I was enchanted to meet you._

"Who is he, kitten?" Ginny asked eagerly when Luna came home, smiling widely and blushing. Luna fell to Ginny's lap, grinning.

"How'd you know?" Luna laughed.

"Well, honey, you're _glowing_. And the only time I've ever seen you smile like that is after you met Draco's best friend." Ginny smiled. "And that was a couple years ago!"

"Wait… Draco's friend, Blaise?" Luna confirmed, sitting up straight, tucking her long hair behind her ear. Ginny looked at her curiously and nodded slowly. "OHMYGOD! THAT'S WHY I RECOGNIZED HIM!" She screamed. Hermione came running down the stairs with Draco following in her tracks.

"What happened?" She squealed, falling into Luna's lap. Luna laughed.

"I just found out in my mystery boy is." She grinned.

"Your mystery boy?" Draco asked. Luna nodded happily. "Who is it?"

"Your best friend." She giggled. Draco stared at her blankly.

"Blaise?"

"Yup yup. I met him at a party tonight," Luna gestured to her dress and her makeup. "and… he's amazing." Luna finished. They all laughed.

"You're blushing!" Hermione giggled. This caused Luna to blush further.

"She has been since she got home!" Ginny laughed. "I think she's happy, what d'you think, guys?" She smirked. Luna threw a pillow at her.

"I hate you guys." Luna laughed, taking her heels off. "Imma go to bed." And she threw her heels at the couch and ran up the stairs.

Luna collapsed on her bed and screamed happily into her down pillow. She kicked her legs up and down, giggling. She got up, singing softly, and paced the length of her room. Her smile was wide and her heart was still running a marathon in her chest. She put her hand over it and felt it jumping through the thin fabric of the strapless black dress. What if he was already taken? Draco had never mentioned anything about a girl. But that doesn't mean that he's single, does it? Then a new thought came to Luna's mind, bring along with it a bright and beautiful smile. What if he threw pebbles at her window? And said the words that she was feeling, that she was thinking.

_The lingering question kept me up__  
__2am, who do you love?__  
__I wonder till I'm wide awake__  
__Now I'm pacing back and forth, wishing you were at my door__  
__I'd open up and you would say,__  
__It was enchanted to meet you__  
__All I know is I was enchanted to meet you_

Blaise stared at the picture he'd moved to the living room, focusing on the shining girl in the middle of the group. She wore a simple sundress and a stunningly, heartbreakingly smile. Her eyes were sparkling with happiness and love for her sisters. The moon shone in her eyes, and her pale skin stood out against the pitch black of the night sky. Her long hair was loose and was blowing in the wind. She looked so carefree, so careless. He could hear her magical laughter ringing in his ears.

"So, I heard you met Luna." Draco smirked, taking the picture from his brother's hands. "Luna was telling Gin and Hermione about it; about you very enthusiastically." He then laughed. "When I left, I saw her dancing in her room from her open window. She was singing."

"She was?" Blaise asked eagerly.

"And, before you ask, yes, she's single." Draco smirked. Blaise sighed in relief.

"Do you think she likes me?" Blaise sounded like a seven year old girl. Draco roared with laughter before being able to answer.

"Dude. I just told you. She was dancing and singing in her room!" He sighed, smirking. "She was blushing profusely when me and Hermione saw her."

"Really?"

"Yup. There's another party next week. 'Cept for the girls are all going with her. Which means Harry's going. As am I."

"And I'm going." Blaise declared. And with that, he ran up the stairs and collapsed in his bed. With luck, he'd dream about the sparkling girl.

* * *

Luna searched through her sister's closet, searching for a pretty dress. She had the black heels on the bed. She also had a strapless dark red dress on the bed. Luna took a deep purple dress from the closet and held it up to her. Ginny looked at her for a moment.

"It's pretty." She said, brushing Luna's hair back. "But…" She pulled out a midnight blue dress and passed the purple one to Hermione. The blue one had silver stars that were quite literally flying from the corset like bodice to the hem of the dress. Luna smiled and nodded.

"I'm wearing this one!" She declared and slipped her shorts off and threw her tank top to the bed and stepped into the dress. She held her hair up and Hermione rushed to tie the ribbons.

"You still gonna wear the heels?" She asked, turning Luna around. Luna started to nod before seeing the single black heel sitting on the chair next to Ginny's bed.

"No, I'm wearing those." She smiled. Ginny looked at her.

"Honey, there's only one of them…"

"I know." Luna giggled. "Blaise has the other one."

"Awww, so Cinderella met Prince Charming. You dropped your heels on the staircase as you ran away at midnight." Hermione grinned. Luna stuck her tongue out at her sister. Hermione playfully returned the gesture.

"So, basically, you're going to the party barefoot?" Harry laughed, leaning against the doorframe. Ginny blushed and quickly pulled her red dress up and gestured for someone to zip it up. Harry walked over and swept her hair back and zipped it up carefully.

"Of course she is!" Hermione laughed, throwing a pillow at her brother. "Her Prince Charming has the other shoe!"

"Oh, so Luna's Cinderella now?" Draco asked, smirked, jumping to sit on Ginny's bed. They all laughed.

"I s'pose I am, aren't I?" She giggled. And with that, she swept her hair over her left shoulder and quickly braided it and tied it with a ribbon on Ginny's nightstand. She looked around at her family. "Kay!" She exclaimed, grabbing Ginny and Hermione's hand in hers. "I'm ready!"

Blaise sat in the car, staring at the house. Draco had parked behind the large tree in front of the house that Luna, Ginny, Harry, Ron, and Hermione all shared. He saw the girls skip out of the house, hand in hand. Luna looked beautiful. She was wearing a midnight blue dress and holding the black heel. He laughed and picked up the strappy shoe from the floor and smiled at it. Harry, Draco, and Ron jumped in the car.

"So, you really made this into a Cinderella story, haven't you?" Ron laughed. They followed the girls in their convertible. They were speeding.. _again. _Ginny must be driving. They could hear the loud music floating from the car. They had the hood down and they were screaming the lyrics. They all had the voice of an angel.

_This night is sparkling__  
__Don't you let it go__  
__I'm wonderstruck__  
__Blushing all the way__home__  
__I'll spend forever wondering if you knew.._

Draco laughed. "They always do this.."

"They like dressing up and going to a party." Harry smiled.

"They like the _Summer _parties." Ron corrected his best friend. "When they can wear their 'pretty' dresses and heels and drive with the top down in that damn car." He laughed.

"Well, that, and all the other parties are at school. Hogwarts parties are fun, but not as fun as the Muggle ones." Draco said, running a red light to keep up with Ginny's driving. "They can't have fun like this all the time when we're at school."

"Thank Merlin this is our last year." Ron said, rolling his window down. "I'm going to miss Hogwarts, though… Spent seven years of my life there. Met my brothers there!"

"Hear, hear!" They all chorused. Blaise suddenly laughed.

"What are we gonna do, though, when we're done with school?" He asked, looking around. Draco skidded to a stop at the gas station next to Ginny's car.

"What the hell?"

"We need gas." Hermione said, jumping out of the car, not bothering to open the door. Luna nodded and ran inside. Blaise looked at Hermione curiously.

"She needs water." The music was still blaring from the car. Ginny turned it down slightly and jumped out to hug her boyfriend.

When Luna came running back out of the gas station, she had a bottle of cold and clear water in her hands and she stopped dead in her tracks when she saw Blaise standing there with his brothers, laughing carelessly. She blushed and jumped into the car. The girls giggled and followed her. They drove away quickly and the music was back up to its full volume. The boys laughed and got into their car, shaking their heads. They rolled their windows down and drove after them.

_This night is flawless__  
__Don't you let it go__  
__I'm wonderstruck__  
__Dancing around all alone__  
__I'll spend forever wondering if you knew__  
__I was enchanted to meet you_

"You're crazy." Hermione giggled, intertwining her fingers with Luna's. Luna laughed.

"And you're just figuring that out, sissy?"

"No, I've always known. I just thought I'd point that out to you."

"I already knew!" And they skipped into the house.

"I still think they prefer firewhisky to the beer." Draco said as they walked slowly into the house. Ron nodded.

"Why wouldn't they?" He asked. They all nodded.

"Point made."

Blaise walked in last with his hands deep in his pockets. He saw Luna dancing with her sisters in the moonlight with a red cup in her hand. Ron laughed.

"Really? Already?"

But Blaise couldn't take his eyes off of her. She turned around in her dance and stopped in her steps. Ginny laughed and wrapped her arms around Luna's waist, resting her chin on her shoulder. She turned and whispered in her ear. Luna smiled and blushed deeply. Hermione glanced over at Blaise then whispered something to Luna. She blushed even deeper.

"Uh-oh." Harry muttered. His eyes were wide as a girl in a skimpy pink dress came walking over. Blaise glanced back over at the girls. Ginny had let go of Luna and a murderous look hardened her soft eyes. Harry ran over to Ginny and pulled her further into the crowd. Luna stepped forward to Blaise. She blushed again. Hermione grabbed Draco's hand and followed Harry and Ginny into the crowd, singing and jumping up and down happily. Luna smiled widely at Blaise and pointed to her shoe in his hand.

"I believe you have something of mine." She giggled. Blaise nodded.

"You lost your glass shoe on the stairs as you ran away from me." He smiled, handing her the shoe. Luna laughed and held onto his shoulder, slipping her shoes on. He felt electric sparks fly through his body at her touch. She must have felt it, too, because she stopped for a moment and looked up at him through her long eyelashes. Her hair fell in her face as she strapped her other heel tightly into place before looking back up at him again. She tucked her hair behind her ear and smiled bashfully. He picked up her hand and held it carefully and lightly in his own and put his hand on her waist, gently pulling her in. She blushed again as the music changed. It was slow and pretty. They danced slowly around in circles, not speaking. The height of her heels made her slightly closer to Blaise's height. She looked up at him, biting her lip. Then she stood on her toes and kissed him. He gripped her waist and pulled her closer to him. Luna tangled her fingers in his messy hair and her eyelashes brushed his cheek. He smiled into the kiss. Luna tasted like beer and sweet pancakes. Her lipstick was painting his lips bright red and her long nails had moved down to his neck. She was holding on tightly and she never wanted this kiss to end. Finally, they pulled apart, breathing heavily.

"What was that?" He whispered, smiling.

"I couldn't resist." She explained, wiping her lipstick off of his lips. He beamed and took her hand away and kissed it softly. He bent down and kissed her again, lifting her off her feet and spinning her around in the air. Luna giggled when he let her down and rested her hands on his chest. She felt his heart racing. She took his right hand and placed it over her heart; it was racing another marathon. He smiled at her.

_This is me_ _praying that this was the very first page__  
__Not where the storyline ends__  
__My thoughts will echo your__name__  
__Until I see you again__  
__These are the words I held back as I was leaving too soon__  
__I was enchanted to meet you__  
_

Luna fell into the car happily at 1:58, giggling. Hermione laughed and jumped in behind her. Blaise stopped by the car, offering Luna a red rose.

"I would really love to see you again." He smiled. Luna kissed him again and nodded, sticking the rose in her hair. As soon as he left, smiling ear to ear, Hermione and Ginny burst out laughing.

"What'd you do?" Ginny asked, pulling out of the driveway. Luna giggled and her head fell to Hermione's lap.

"I kissed him. And we danced. And I kissed him again. And we talked."

"And you kissed him again and again and again and again." Ginny laughed, turning the music up. Luna couldn't focus on the words this time. She only thought of the magical, sparkling, flawless night she'd just had.

_Please, don't be in love with someone else__  
__Please, don't have somebody waiting on you__  
__Please, don't be in love with someone else_ _on you._

Ginny fell into bed between her two sisters that night.

"Is he a good kisser?" Hermione asked eagerly, kicking her heels off. Luna giggled.

"The best."

"Ohhh! Look, Luna's glowing, Ginny!" Hermione said happily, tracing Luna's eyes. Ginny giggled.

"This night was sparkling. This night was magical."

_This __night is sparkling__  
__Don't you let it go__  
__I'm wonderstruck__  
__Blushing all the way__home__  
__I'll spend forever wondering if you knew.._


	5. Better Than Revenge

_Now go stand in the corner and think about what you did.  
Time for a little revenge…_

"Hermione?" Draco asked softly. Hermione looked up at him. He just looked at her for a moment. Her long, thick, dark, wavy hair fell to her waist and covered the majority of the front of her white tanktop. He saw black straps next to those of her tanktop. Her old shorts were fringed at the edges and her toenails were painted red and gold. Her hand, laying in his, were tipped with black. She was smiling. Her lips were tainted red and her chocolate eyes were sparkling, outlined in black and when she blinked, he noticed how her long eyelashes touched her cheek and her eyelids were brushed carefully and softly with silver.

"Mmmm?"

"What are you humming?" Draco asked. Hermione blushed.

"Oh, I wouldn't expect you to know her." She said softly, resting her chin on her knee, looking up at him with deadly eyes.

"You never know." He retorted. Hermione giggled.

"Fine." She sighed, still smiling. "Well. It's from a Muggle singer." She said, humming again.

"Well?"

"It's called Enchanted." Hermione blushed again. "_And it was enchanting to meet you, all I can say is that it was enchanting to meet you."_ She sang quietly in his ear.

"Enchanting to meet me, eh?" Draco smirked, picking her up by her waist and kissing her. She squealed and squirmed in his arms.

"Let me down!" She yelled playfully. "It's too hot for this!" She said, pushing him down. From where she sat in his lap, he could see the red in her hair. He looped his thumb in her belt loop, pulling her closer to him. "Honey, it's too hot." Hermione said softly. Draco frowned and released her. She sat in the cool grass before him. Then jumped up and pulled him up.

"What are you doing?" Draco asked, following her lead. Hermione didn't answer, just led him through the forest. She was still barefoot and he laughed when he saw her wand tucked in her back pocket. The dirt, still wet from the morning rain was splattering all over her feet and ankles. Finally, they came to a clearing where the sun was trying to peek through the treetops and the ground was cold and felt like heaven. It was here that she let him pull him into his arms. The sun caught in her hair, revealing the red in it as she laid her head on Draco's chest. "I love you."

"I love you, too, my beautiful Hermione."

**/four weeks later/**

"You… Why… How… How could you do this? After everything we did! After everything we had! After all the love I gave you… What do you do? You go and throw it all away." Hermione whispered. Her voice was low and cold. Her usual soft and warm eyes were now cold and unreadable. Draco wished desperately that she was screaming her passionate heart out at him. He wished she was clawing at him with those long nails until he bled. He wished she was breaking everything that he owned. This cold indifference and quiet anger were worse than any of those things. Put together.

Her brothers would be after him soon. Her scary and protective brothers. Shit.

"Why did you do it?" She whispered. Draco stared at her, cringing at the look in her eyes. She was beginning to fall apart. Hermione Granger never let her guard down. This was bad… What he did had really killed her. His heart turned back to ice and all the warmth and happiness Hermione had provided him was long gone and with no hope of ever coming back.

"I…" He started. He looked down. "I dunno."

"That's not an answer." She muttered. Draco sensed that she was on the verge of screaming at him. That's what he wanted; that's what he deserved. He didn't answer her.

"DRACO LUCIUS MALFOY!" She screamed. He cringed. He hadn't heard his name said with such hatred in a long time. Even back then, it wasn't so bad. This was worse. Far worse. Well, it was better than the cold, numb, quiet voice she was using before. "WHY DID YOU DO IT?" Her voice broke the quiet night. Draco took a step closer to her and made to take her in his arms, but she slapped him. Her long emerald and silver painted nails scratched the soft skin. Hesitantly, he raised his left hand to his cheek. Blood was slowly falling. He fell back, knowing he deserved the pain and blood; what he'd done to Hermione was so much worse than this. "ANSWER ME!" She screamed again. Draco looked down. "This is all I'm asking for. I need to know why you did this." She whispered. It was soft and pleading and filled with pain and fear. Hermione Jean Granger was never scared. She was the fearless girl that he so admired, that he so loved. "I'm not going to beg for you to stay and I'm not going yell at you anymore. I need the truth. Just this one time. Why did you do this?" A single tear fell down her cheek. She was falling apart in front of him and he couldn't bear to see it. He looked at his feet in the green, green grass.

"Because… Because I was drunk." He whispered to his feet.

"That's not an excuse, Draco." She lifted his chin up until he was forced to look into her eyes. They were…. Empty, broken. For once beautiful second, he thought he saw the strong love light up her kind eyes. Then he blinked and it was gone.

"It was because she… she was wearing that dress. That damn dark red silk dress with the black bow on it. She was wearing the black flower in her hair. The same flower you always wear when you dress up in your pretty dresses. And the same black heels you like to wear. She had her hair curled and it looked like yours." He whispered, looking into her eyes. It was killing him to see the heartbreak and so much more pain forming in her oddly venerable eyes. The tears began to fall freely from her eyes. Draco couldn't tear his eyes from hers despite the feeling of his own heart breaking in his chest. "It was the perfume she was wearing and the way her hair fell in her face. It was the way she looked when I was drunk. She looked like you."

"She has black hair. And icy blue eyes. How does she look like me?" She whispered. "I have dark brown hair and brown eyes."

"I was drunk. Really, really drunk." He knew he shouldn't've gone to that damn party. It was just so… It was the last week of Summer and Hermione was still gone with Ginny. He needed something to get his mind of off it. He missed Hermione so much. He ached to see her, to hold her in his arms. Even though she was going to be back in a couple days, he just couldn't fill the empty feeling whenever she was gone. He needed something. And that something was a lot of beer, firewhisky, and cigarettes.

"That's not an excuse." She whispered, and she walked away, letting the tears fall as the rain came down. Her white shirt stuck to her and her dark shorts became black. He could see the familiar black bra as she began to run. Her hair dripped down her back. Draco knew he'd never be able to run his fingers through her thick, beautiful hair ever again. Tucking his hands deep in his pockets, he walked away in the other direction where Kori was waiting for him. When she slipped her hand in his, he sighed and held the tears back as he pulled her in and tried to feel like she was his Hermione. But he'd never get that back, and Kori would never be as warm as Hermione was. She'd have to fill her place until Draco found a way to get his one, true love back. He didn't want to admit it to himself, but he knew that was never going to come. He only knew that to be happy and whole and… _him_, he'd need to get her back. Kori was cold and heartless, just the way he was before he finally got the beautiful, soft, warm, kind, perfect girl he'd been lusting after ever since he'd laid his stormy eyes on her on the Hogwarts Express. When they were both innocent and unharmed and naïve and eleven years old. When they were whole and not cynical or jaded. When they didn't even know the meaning of the words.

_The story starts when it was hot__  
__And it was summer__  
__And I had it all__  
__I had him right there where I wanted him__  
__She came along__  
__Got him alone__  
__And let's hear the applause__  
__She took him faster than you can say sabotage_

Hermione held on tightly to her brother's hand as they hid behind the tree. They had spotted Draco and Kori by the lake, laughing. They were far enough away so that Draco and Kori couldn't see them, but close enough that Harry and Hermione could hear them. Hermione didn't hear how forced his laugh was.

"Why'd you ever date that Mudblood anyway?" She asked, pulling apart a lily. Harry's hand tightened around hers. Hermione held her breath, waiting for his reply.

"It was a bet." He lied smoothly. Hermione didn't detect the lie in his guarded voice. "It was all a bet. That's it." He said. Kori laughed and nodded. The last four years? A bet? No.

"That makes sense." She smiled. "What was the bet?"

"That I could get her to fall in love with me in a month." Draco answered. Hermione's heart froze in her chest. Tears fell down her cheeks silently. They weren't together for a month. No, try four years.

The Yule Ball.

Well. It was easy to lie to her. She was new. A transfer from another school. Slytherin fit her _perfectly. _

Harry wrapped his arms around his sister, trying to comfort her.

"Look, 'Mione, we should just go…" He whispered softly. Hermione shook her head.

"No, Harry. Not yet." She muttered, not taking her eyes off of the couple in front of them.

"Did she?" Kori smirked.

"Of course she did. She fell fast..." He trailed off. He fell just as fast. No, he fell faster. After just a couple weeks of watching her. She was beautiful and she lit up the room. Her laugh was the sound of a choir of angles. He turned around. Hermione never saw the regret cloud his silver eyes and the lie was swimming around in their depths as she hid her head in her brother's chest.

"Did you ever love her?" Kori sneered, laying on Draco's chest just the way that Hermione used to. Hermione never saw the cold look in his eyes as he looked down at her and the bitter words come from his mouth. No, what he felt for Hermione was more than love. He didn't know what it was , exactly, he just knew that she was his whole world and more.

"Of course not. Why would I ever fall in love with a Mudblood?" He sneered. _Why _was he lying to her? _Why? _Even Harry could detect the lie and hurt in his voice. Draco had been like his brother before what he'd done to Hermione. His voice was familiar. Harry had listened to it nearly every day for the past four years. He was even over at Molly's house during the summers. Or at Sirius's house. Wherever Hermione was, he'd be there.

"Look, 'Mione, we really should go…" Harry whispered, trying to pull away. Hermione shook her head.

"No." She murmured, wiping the tears away. "Not yet." The look in her eyes told Harry she wasn't going to listen to a single word he said until she heard what she needed to hear from Draco. Harry didn't know what that was yet, but he was scared as to what it would do to his sister. She took a deep breath and gripped her brother's hand very tightly and looked at the man she still so desperately loved.

"She as so ugly anyway!" Kori giggled. Draco frowned and closed his eyes. "How could you even look at her every day?" She smirked. Draco's fist clenched and his jaw set. He bit his lips and slowly opened his empty stormy eyes.

"It was hard." He whispered, not looking at her. It was hard looking at her sometimes, though. It was like looking into the sun. "But I managed." Even though it was so hard to look at her shining beauty and glowing eyes. _Look for the girl with the sun in her eyes, _Blaise had told him before their third year. It was only one year until they finally got together. Kori didn't know how long they'd been together. They weren't very public about it. The only Slytherin that knew about them, really, was his best friend; his brother, Blaise. Of course, all the Gryffindors knew about it. Draco was in their Common Room a lot. Only 'cause he was scared of what would happen if they were together. The Gryffindors were much more accepting. And because Hermione was part of the Golden Trio, if he made Hermione happy, everyone else left them alone. They kept it as a secret, just something for them to know. Slowly, they began more public. Holding hands, kissing before class, things like that. Draco would carry Hermione's books, when she let him. Which was very rare, so he'd have to rush to grab them before she could. It would result in her adorable pout and playful glare.

"Drake?" Kori said, waving her hand in front of his face. Draco snapped back to reality. "How the hell did you ever _kiss _her?" She suddenly asked in clear disgust. Hermione held her breath and clenched Harry's hand even tighter. He was beginning to lose feeling in his hand and her ring was cutting into his finger. He returned the pressure.

"By closing my eyes and thinking of something else." He lied. He remembered how her hair fell before her chocolate eyes and how she would bite her lip and how she would look at him from under those long eyelashes, a strong mixture of love and lust filling their depths. That would be when she'd attack him.

"I love you." Kori whispered. Draco swallowed and didn't say anything. He heard sobs and running. He looked around and saw a beautiful girl running away with her brother chasing after her. She was wearing her shorts with faded edges and a black tanktop. She was barefoot as usual. Draco closed his eyes and looked back at Kori. She didn't notice anything.

Hermione fell back onto the couch with tearstained cheeks and red eyes.

"I don't get it." She whispered. "We were so happy."

"I dunno, baby." Ginny whispered, holding her sister's hand. Harry stared at her with a heartbroken expression on his face. "I dunno."

"It's his loss." Seamus offered. Harry looked up at him.

"Is there anything I can do?" Ron asked, carrying her favorite blanket and a cup of hot tea. He set the steaming mug down in front of her and covered her in her blanket. Hermione smiled at him as he sat down next to Harry. Suddenly Ginny's eyes went cold as she stared at the door.

"What are you doing here?" She snapped when Blaise reached them. He held his hands up.

"I just wanted to see how she's doing." He said, sitting next to Harry on the table. Hermione stared at him blankly. "Draco also wanted me to give you something." And with some difficulty, he extracted a piece of paper from the pocket of his skinny jeans. He handed to Hermione. She looked at it.

"What is this?" She asked. Blaise smiled at her.

"It's a letter." He answered. Hermione handed it to Ginny, who reached over and threw it into the fire. Ginny turned back around and glared at Blaise.

"You can go now."

_I never saw it coming, wouldn't have suspected it_

_I underestimated just who I was dealing with_

_She had to know the pain was beating on me like a drum_

_She underestimated just who she was stealing from_

"Revenge." Hermione repeated, staring at her sister. Ginny nodded eagerly. Harry sighed and ran his hand through his hair.

"Yes." She smiled. "Revenge, baby."

"As much as I hate when Gin does this kinda stuff… She can get.. Crazy… He deserves it. She's scarier than Voldemort sometimes.." Harry muttered, smiling at Hermione. Hermione sighed and looked at Ginny.

"What d'you have in mind, Kitten?" Hermione asked her sister. Ginny giggled.

"Well.. It requires you to actually put some makeup on and…" She looked around the common room. She spotted Seamus by the fire. "SEAMUS!" Ginny yelled. He jumped up and looked around, scared. He had every reason to be.

"WHAT?" He called back. Ginny rolled her eyes impatiently.

"Get your ass over here!" She said. Seamus stood up and walked over to the group hesitantly.

"What?"

"You're going to Hogsmeade today with Hermione." She stated. Hermione dropped her cup of tea. Seamus dropped his apple on the floor.

"_What_?" Hermione hissed. Seamus looked confused. "_This_is what you had in mind when you thought of revenge?"

"Ginny, that's kinda mean… Using Seamus…" Harry said, looking at Seamus curiously. Seamus was looking back and forth from Ginny and Hermione.

"What exactly d'you have in mind, Ginny?" He asked. Hermione pouted and sighed. Ginny smiled at him.

"You, Seamus, are going to take my Hermione out to Hogsmeade as soon as she gets dressed." Ginny started. "You're going to take her to the Three Broomsticks. You're going to hold her hand and buy her a butterbeer or a firewhisky." She then looked at Hermione. "You, Dollie, are going to allow Seamus to kiss you."

"I'm WHAT?"

"You're going to let Seamus kiss you."

"Ginny, how do you know Draco's going to even be there?" Harry asked. Seamus was smiling, looking confused and Hermione was staring at the floor.

"Oh, I talked to Blaise." She explained simply. She turned back to Seamus. "You, Seamus, are going to go upstairs and get dressed." She said, pointing up the stairs. She pulled Harry up. "And, Harry, honey, you are going to go help him." Ginny said. Harry stood up and looked back at his girlfriend with a frown and slowly followed Seamus up the stairs, mumbling about how guys didn't need help getting ready. "Harry James Potter!" Ginny snapped. Harry jumped in fear and ran up the stairs.

"Ginny, why are you making me go out with Seamus?" Hermione glared at Ginny when she sat her down on the bed and began to throw clothes to her.

" 'Cos Draco always saw Seamus as a threat." She said.

"First, how do you know that? And second, why the hell would Draco see _Seamus_ as a _threat_?" Hermione exclaimed as she threw her shirt off and slipped a sundress on.

"I dunno, Dollie." Ginny sighed as she threw Hermione her makeup bag. Hermione threw her hair up and walked over to the mirror and began to apply her makeup carefully.

"So, Seamus _does_ know you're making me use him?" Hermione clarified as she slipped her flats on and ran down the stairs. Ginny nodded.

"Harry should've told him, yes." She ran into Seamus.

"Honey, you _do_ know we're only doing this to make Draco jealous, right?" Ginny said softly. Seamus nodded. Hermione frowned at him.

"I'm sorry.." She muttered. Seamus shrugged.

"It's all good in the hood." And he offered her his hand. Hermione took it and took notice of how _awkward _it felt. "You look beautiful." He smiled as they walked away.

"She's going with Seamus to Hogsmeade today." Blaise told Draco quietly. Draco's eyes widened.

"How do you know?" He whispered. Blaise looked down. He knew Ginny's brilliant plan, of course, but still, he hated lying to his best friend.

"I overheard Hermione telling Ginny 'bout it." He lied smoothly. "Looks like Hermione has moved on.."

Draco looked he was ready to break something or he was on the verge of tears. It killed Blaise to see his brother like this. He bit his tongue to keep from telling him the truth.

"Hi, baby." Kori grinned as she sat on Draco's lap. Blaise grimaced at the sight. She was wearing tight (really, really tight) skinny jeans and a red tank top that she had tied back so that it showed her stomach. Draco forced a smile.

"Hey, Kor." Draco replied. She was wearing high heels. He looked over her at Blaise.

"You're sure?" He asked. Blaise nodded. Kori pulled Draco up.

"Ready to go?" She asked. Draco looked at Blaise again and nodded.

_She's not a saint and she's not what you think_

_She's an actress, Whoa_

_She's better known for the things that she does_

_on the mattress, Whoa_

_Soon she's gonna find_

_Stealing other people's toys on the playground_

_Won't make you many friends_

_She should keep in mind,_

_She should keep in mind_

_There is nothing I do better than revenge, Ha_

"So.. What happened between you and Draco anyway?" Seamus asked as they made their way down the street. Hermione sighed. Seamus squeezed her hand and Hermione appreciated the gesture.

"Well… Er, you know how long we've been together, yeah?"

"Yeah," Seamus said, frowning. "Four years."

"Yeah, well, he went to a party one night when Ginny and I were with Harry at his godfather's place." Hermione started. "And we were helping well, he's basically Harry's uncle, but we were helping him with some stuff. And I really, really missed Draco and he had called me earlier, telling me that he and Blaise were going to a party. I didn't really care and I thought it was cute that he called me and told me. And when I got back…" She took a deep breath and continued to speak. "Well that was our last week before going back to Hogwarts. I found out the first week back what had happened at the party. A new girl, a Slytherin girl had, er, been bragging about it…"

"Bragging about what?" Seamus asked after a long silence. Hermione looked away from him as she spoke.

"About what happened at the party." She took another deep breath.

"What happened at the party?" Seamus asked, squeezing Hermione's hand again. Hermione returned the pressure.

"Well… er…" She didn't want to say it. When Seamus put his arm around Hermione in comfort, she knew he understood. "He claimed it was 'cos she was wearing the same dress I used to wear. And she was wearing the black flower I wear in my hair sometimes, you know the one? And she was wearing the same heels I wear. She said her hair fell in her eyes the way mine did. Her hair was curled and he said it looked like mine. But she has black hair. Black, black hair. And icy blue eyes. He said it happened only 'cos he was drunk. I didn't believe it. That's always the excuse, isn't it?" She linked her fingers in Seamus's looking for comfort. He smiled and opened the door to the Three Broomsticks. She went to go find a seat and waited for Seamus.

"So, why are we trying to make Draco jealous?" Hermione asked when Blaise sat down across from her. He shrugged.

"I've learned it's unwise to question Ginny's motives sometimes." He said. Hermione laughed.

"Is it working?" She asked curiously, staring at her ex boyfriend. Blaise smirked.

"Hell yes." He laughed. "Look at how he's glaring at Seamus… Poor guy. It looks like Draco's plotting his death now."

"Question, why is Draco getting so jealous when it's _him_ who screwed this all up?" Hermione frowned. Blaise shrugged.

"Erm, I dunno." He lied. Hermione glared at him.

"Yes, you do. Don't lie to me, Blaise Zabini." Blaise shuddered under her glare.

"I'm serious, Hermione, I don't know!" And with that, he got up and ran. Hermione scared him sometimes. Seamus handed Hermione a large glass of firewhisky. Hermione thanked Seamus quietly and looked over at the couple sitting at the bar. Blaise was whispering something to Draco, who was staring in their direction with wide eyes and a frown. Kori turned around and glared at Hermione.

_She looks at life like it's a party  
And she's on the list.  
She looks at me like I'm a trend and  
She's so ever it,  
I think her ever-present frown is a little troubling,  
She thinks I'm psycho 'cos I like to  
Rhyme her name with things._

"I wonder why she's glaring at me." Hermione said to Seamus. "She's usually smirking…" Then Draco looked over at Hermione and Seamus.

"Hurry up, Seamus, kiss me!"

He leaned over in his seat and Hermione closed her eyes. He tasted like butterbeer and peppermint gum. They broke apart when a glass crashed to the floor, shattering glass shards everywhere. He grabbed Kori's hand and they walked out of the bar. Blaise turned at the door and smiled widely at them.

"Nice one!" And he ran out into the warm sunlight.

Hermione slipped the black dress on. It hugged her curves perfectly and a flower sat on her hip as the dress fell to her knees gracefully. She stepped into the black heels. They were two and a half inches tall and she played with her hands nervously as she left the bathroom.

"You look… _stunning._" Ginny whispered. Harry smiled at his sister softly.

"You look beautiful, Hermione." He complimented. Hermione blushed and slipped her hand into Ginny's. They walked out of the common room and made their way to the Great Hall. Suddenly, Hermione stopped in her tracks and dropped Ginny's hand. Her smile faded and she began to back away.

"What's wrong, Kitten?" Ginny asked. Harry put his hand on his girlfriend's shoulder and turned her around. Draco was looking around as Kori held onto his hand. She was wearing a red silk dress with a black bow. She had a black flower in her hair. She was wearing black heels. Hermione shook her head and ran off in the opposite direction, tears falling down her cheeks. Kori saw this and laughed.

_Bus sophistication isn't what you wear  
Or who you know,  
Or pushing people down to get you  
Where you wanna go,  
But they don't teach you that in  
Prep school, so it's up to me.  
But no amount of vintage dresses gives  
You dignity. _

Her dress was torn and ripped to shreds and thrown out the window. Her heels were somewhere in the lake and her makeup was running down her cheeks and her hair was a tangled mess. She had scissors in her hand and was threatening to cut her hair. She sat in the middle of her room in her jammie shorts and a tanktop. There were deep cuts on her wrists. People were banging on the door, screaming for her to come out. Blood was leaking to the floor white carpet.

"Don't make me break down this door!"

"Go away!" She dropped the scissors to the floor and picked up the knife again. She sliced open another cut and cried out in pain. It felt good. There was a loud crash and her family fell to the floor. Her sister had tears streaming down her face.

"Hermione," Her brother said softly, trying to take the knife from her hand. She didn't let go. "Please, let go." His voice was pained. Hermione saw the pain and fear in his eyes and she let the knife fall to the ground. Ginny ran over to her and wrapped her arms around her sister.

"Sissy, please, please…" She whispered into her hair. "Please calm down." Hermione's eyes were wide and dark. Harry took her left wrist and wrapped it in a thick bandage. She closed her eyes and let herself fall into Ginny's arms. She look a brush and began to brush through her sister's hair.

Seeing Kori in that outfit had sent Hermione into overdrive and she went.. crazy. And she was getting so much better. This hadn't worked out the way Ginny, Harry, and Blaise had planned.

"Draco," Blaise whispered softly. Draco turned around.

"What?" Then he saw blood on his hands. "What happened?" Before Blaise could answer, Kori dragged Draco away.

_She's not a saint and she's not what you think_

_She's an actress, Whoa_

_She's better known for the things that she does_

_on the mattress, Whoa_

_Soon she's gonna find_

_Stealing other people's toys on the playground_

_Won't make you many friends_

_She should keep in mind,_

_She should keep in mind_

_There is nothing I do better than revenge, Ha_

Kori stood in the middle of the dance floor, looking around. Draco had just ran off and she had a feeling as to where he'd disappeared to. What was up with him lately? Ever since they'd seen her on a date with Seamus Finnigan in Hogsmeade, he'd been acting all… Was he gonna go back with her? Why would he? Their whole month long relationship had been based on a bet, right? Anyway. She was a Mudblood. He wouldn't date a Mudblood just because, would he? He was too good for her, anyway. She wouldn't deserve him. And from what she'd seen of the ugly girl, she was taking the breakup hard. It was only a month, right? Or was it longer…? She pulled aside a cute Ravenclaw boy.

"How long were Draco and the Mudblood together for? Just a month, right?" She snapped at him.

"Four years." He said quickly. Kori screamed in frustration and stormed off into the black night, chasing after her man. The Mudblood girl didn't deserve him. It was time she claimed what was hers.

_I'm just another thing for you to  
Roll your eyes at, honey,  
You might have him, _

_But haven't you heard?  
I'm just another thing for you to  
Roll your eyes at, honey,  
You might have him, but I always get the last word._

"Is she okay? Whose blood is that? What happened? Is Hermione okay? Blaise, answer me! Whose blood is that and what the hell happened?"

So Kori's suspicions were right… he only question was.. why?

"'Blaise, I swear to God, if you don't tell me what the hell is going on, I am going to cu-" Blaise pulled Draco roughly to the side.

"She… She saw you with Kori in that dress. She saw you smiling and holding her hand." Blaise took a deep breath. "She locked herself in her room and she… well… I hate to use this word, but… she went crazy. She was getting better. So much better. She had scissors and before I came, Harry told me that she was threatening to cut her hair. But that's not the worst part. She ripped her dress up and threw it out of the window after throwing her heels into the lake.

And, Draco, mate, she was… She was cutting herself."

Draco ran to Gryffindor Tower. He heard screaming and yelling.

"What's going on? Harry?" Harry turned around from the heartbreaking scene and pulled Draco to the side, covering his arm in blood as he did so.

"What are you doing here?" He hissed.

"Blaise told me.. He took me here." Draco quickly responded. His eyes were wide with fear.

"I don't think…" Before Harry could finish his sentence, Ginny had looked into the hall and dragged Draco into the room.

_She's not a saint and she's not what you think_

_She's an actress, Whoa_

_She's better known for the things that she does_

_on the mattress, Whoa_

_Soon she's gonna find_

_Stealing other people's toys on the playground_

_Won't make you many friends_

_She should keep in mind,_

_She should keep in mind_

_There is nothing I do better than revenge, Ha_

Draco's eyes filled with tears at the sight. She looked up at him, her eyes pleading for help. She reached for him. He ran to her.

"Oh, Hermione.." He whispered painfully. He sank to the floor and picked up her wrist and kissed the cuts there softly. "What have you done to yourself?"

"Look what you've done to me." She whispered softly. Tears were still streaming down her face. "Look at this mess you've made of me." She looked at him. Draco wiped her tears and kissed her forehead. Everyone around the room was staring at them. Ginny and Harry were scared of what was going to happen, and stood close at hand, ready to step in if need be. Ron and Seamus stood at the door, feeling as intruders in such an intimate and sad moment. Blaise watched at the window.

"You scare me, Hermione." Draco whispered in her ear. She shuddered and closed her eyes tight.

"Good, 'cos I need you to save me." She murmured back. He finally let the tears fall as he took Hermione fully into his arms. She sobbed into his shirt. She stained his best dress shirt with black make up and red, red, blood.

Harry still held the knife in his hand as he stared at the couple. Ginny took it from him and handed it to Blaise, who wrapped it in a handkerchief. Draco carried Hermione in his arms as he followed Blaise out of the room.

"Where are you taking me?"

"Hospital Wing, Kitten."

Draco set her on the bed and looked around at the others.

"Can I talk to her for a moment?" He asked quietly. He looked only at Ginny. Ginny looked at him for a minute. His eyes were pleading. Ginny nodded and led the others away.

"Hermione…" He whispered, pulling the hair out of her eyes. "I'm so sorry. You didn't deserve what I did to you. I… erm, I can't believe what I've been doing all year. And I know it's too late for this, but I really do feel _horrible_ about what I did. I don't know why I didn't chase after you or why I didn't walk away from Kori when it was always you that I wanted. When it was always you that I loved. You took my heart and held it from the very first moment I saw you, and.. she… Kori… she… I don't know what came over me. I've loved you for seven years, Hermione. I've held you in my arms for four. Four wonderful, beautiful, perfect, sunny years. You were going to be the one I was going to marry and the one I was going to die with. You were the one that saved me and the one that warmed my icy heart. You made me believe in love. You made me believe that there was such a thing as a happy ending. You were my Cinderella and I was your Prince Charming. You were the only light in my life. I lived for you, Hermione. I lived for the moments when I held you in my arms, watching you sleep. I lived for the moments when you attacked me in the pouring rain. I lived for watching you dance, watching you put so much raw passion into your dancing. I lived for the moments when you let your guard down and I could fully see what you were thinking. I lived for the moments when you kissed me. I lived for the moments when you told me you loved me. I lived for the moments when you held my hand.

I lived for the moments that made me fall in love with you again.

Every day I saw you _without _me, seeing how… seemingly happy you were, it killed me. You were always good at hiding things. But I still saw the pain in your eyes and knowing that it was me that caused it made me want to kill myself. I watched you with Harry and Ginny. I watched you with your family. I saw you dance with Ginny in the pouring rain with your pretty dresses on. I saw you walking barefoot to class. You still braid your hair and bite your lip when you're nervous. You still wear the ring I gave you. And you always wear that necklace that Harry got for you on your sixteenth birthday. And you're never without the bracelets that Ginny got you for your fifteenth birthday. You still wear the sunglasses that Ron gave you two years ago. You always wear the old Chuck Taylors that Blaise bought you for the end of the year dance a couple years ago. You wear the same smile. Your eyes still sparkle when you laugh. Your fingernails are always painted black. Your hair is always wavy and though you stopped wearing makeup, you look beautiful. You're a beautiful and perfect girl and you don't even have to try.

You're the sunlight."

Hermione was crying the whole time he was talking.

"I missed hearing your voice." She whispered. "And you were never my Prince Charming," She muttered. "You were my Beast, remember?"

"And you were my Beauty." He smiled. "It was always you and your strange fascination with Muggle fairytales." He took some gauze from the table and gently took her hand in his and began to wrap her wrist. "I'm so sorry for this."

"Just clean it up. I can't stand to look at the blood another minute."

"What d'you think he's saying?"

"I dunno…"

"He feels really bad about all of this you know."

"Well… He was the only one that could really calm Hermione down."

"We tried. Harry, you got the knife out of her hands."

"And you got her to breathe."

"But I don't think we could've done what Draco did."

"Yeah, he just walked in and she reached out for him."

"I can't help but think…"

"That Seamus is what caused Draco to come back?"

"Me? How?"

"You made him jealous, dumbass!"

"Well.. yeah..but.."

"Seamus, just shut up."

"I'm serious-"

"No, I am!"

"Sirius? No, now is not the time!"

"Wait. Sirius, how the hell did you get here?"

"Harry told me what happened."

"How the hell did Harry do that?"

"I used the mirror."

"What mirror?"

"The mi- oh! Ron, shut up! I think they're coming!"

"Sirius, you shut up."

"Blaise… Don't make me hurt you."

"Why are we talking in the dark?"

"I dunno. 'Cos it's a new moon and it's cloudy and the lights are all out."

"Thank you, Ronald. We hadn't noticed."

"Hey everybody, what happened?"

"Remus? Dude. What.. How the hell-?"

"Sirius and I have a mirror, Harry."

"What the fuck?"

"Shhhh! I hear footsteps!"

"Ohh… I hear them, too, Ginny… Where are they coming from?"

"Erm, I think… SHUT UP!"

"Guys… What are you doing?"

"Er, Draco! How nice to see you, mate!"

"Rem-"

"How's Hermione?"

"Siri-"

"Answer the question!"

"What question?"

"How's Hermione?"

"Oh! She's good! She's sleeping now."

"Oh, that's good."

"Madam Pomfry gave her a sleeping potion, yeah?"

"Yup yup."

"Did she say when she can have vistors?"

"No, Ginny, she did not."

"Just making sure, Draco. Just making sure."

"Well. I think we should, er, go somewhere else."

"What? Sirius! That's stupid!"

"It's not stupid, Moony."

"Actually, I think Sirius is right for a change. Let's go.."

"Let's go outside. There's too many of us right now to go to the common room."

"Yeah, that and we have a two Slytherins that the Gryffindors are not too crazy 'bout especially after what happened tonight. And two adults."

"Off we go then!"

"Hermione, honey, are you alright?" Ginny asked softly as Hermione came bouncing down the hill towards the large group. The afternoon sun caught her hair blowing in the wind.

"Better than ever, Jillybean!" She grinned.

"Whoa. I haven't seen that smile in a while." Harry beamed at his sister, kissing her cheek as she threw her arms around him. Hermione fell back against the green grass and smiled up at the sun.

"I feel happy, _truly _ happy for the first time all year." She said. Draco leaned over her, covering the sun, and kissed her.

"I love you, Beauty."

"I love you, Beast."

_She took him faster than you can say sabotage. _


End file.
